


The moon, the river and you

by MRXZ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRXZ/pseuds/MRXZ
Summary: A new crisis is hitting worldwide, what would result of the union of two powerful households?, Will a Luthor and a Super join forces to help and save the World again?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic it's inspired by the true Girl Power of Supergirl and Lena Luthor.  
> Thank you to @Prettylittlecamren for being a real life superhero :).  
> I deeply apologize for any grammar or mistake on the drafting of this fanfic, English is not my native lenguage, so please give me your feedback, and I'm very looking forward to read your comments.  
> And also hit me on Twitter @MARZ

**The river, the moon and you**

  
_Chapter 1_

Supergirl in recent years paved her way to become one of the strongest women and heroes in the entire galaxy and beyond. Her endlessly need to save others, to live by her example, to stan and be a voice for those who cannot express or defend themselves, the amount of courage She has to take to get up every morning and fight the incessant fear of messing it up, or losing something important, someone in need that she cannot reach neither save because what if she is not fast enough.

  
Honestly, how can you overcome the fear of wanting to save a world when sometimes it is as hard as hell to wake up and live each other life. What is truly the difference between her and the other leaders, her impact in the world, and for how long She will be always in the hardest position to decide between a pile of urgent task between her desk at CATCO situated at the very front of communication and human interaction and balancing also to be the Champion of Earth.

  
How about love, how about family, how about the person you are and the person you can be… All of these thoughts came to Kara´s mind while she was flying around National City.

  
Deliberately with a smile in her face, she thought to herself “I´m a reflection of my actions and I`m also here to stan for what I believe, and therefore I choose to be Supergirl and Kara Danvers at the same time, because that´s what the world needs, the perfect duality of being able to make a difference in the world every single day either with words that can communicate through human connection or fighting my way up to the starts, the freedom and the wellbeing I feel right now is at the best since a very long time.

  
“Hello, Kara, hey listen Andrea is calling everybody to have an emergency meeting in 5 minutes, please comeback, I told her you were at the lady`s room but 20 mins have passed since then and she is asking for you, actually 3 times already, is it your phone running out of battery?”

  
-Kara saw the missed calls from Andrea Rojas-“Hey Nia, I`m sorry thank you for the heads up, I`m coming back in 30 secs” The reporter hang out, increasing the speed to make her way back to CATCO Worldwide media.

  
Kara let herself feel the breeze and the cold wind in her face until she landed at CATCO`s, rapidly changed her super`s clothes into a long sleeved white shirt, Navy trousers, and a grey cardigan, in 10 seconds combed and braided her hair, placing her feet in a comfy flats without forgetting to place her lead glasses before getting entered to the meeting room.

  
When she opened the glass door, she realizes everybody of the team was already looking at her with disapproval, she was already late and Nia looked at her “Sorry” the superhero apologized.

  
“Ms. Danvers, I`m sorry to call you I know you were busy in the ladies room, but actually many of us have more priorities and other things to do and time is so precious that we don´t have the luxury of wasting it even if our insides are about to explode”

  
Kara blushed and look down unable to hit back like Supergirl would do. Suddenly the room were filled with a grey cloud of tension. “Well now that we finally have the ominous presence of our Pullitzer award winner, we can start”

  
“As you may know from the news and WHO, the spreading of the COVID-19 among the world is streaking the most robust health systems like the European one, and now 101 countries have reported to have cases with more than 125,000 people infected with this disease" - CATCO's new CEO made a pause and her Team could tell that she was getting estressed, then she continued with her Speech-

"There is still limited information about the disease in regard with what causes it but… we therefore must thrive to get more information and sources about it and thus as a Worldwide Media Company and the use of Obsidian Platinum I`m hundred percent positive that we can be the first Media News and Technology center to develop a system that communicate the news and take actions in raising awareness to our community and stakeholders about the disease and the course of action” -The empress of the media herself halt her speech and redirect her sight to Kara`s, with such of bold and visionary eyes she told her-

"Miss Danvers, can you clean off your agenda or delegate your current open points to William or the intern, I need you and Miss Nal to head straight away to L-Corp to investigate what is the current work they are undertaking or if they have possible partnerships as a part of the CEPI, in order to bring light on the level of effort and involvement L-CORP on the “coronavirus vaccine strategy”.

  
Finally the Worldwide Media`s owner stated-“ William please arrange a meeting with Miss Olsen in order to make a simulation of the program and check with her and the Engineers if the program can run with the updated releases and therefore we can send through it the information and updates we are gathering from Kara and Nia`s research. I need a full report by you guys today at 8pm.

The rest of the team remain vigilant and please report to me any developments in the rest of the topics such as economics, politics, and sports, entertainment that also are being impacted already. Thank you for your time and please resume your activities”.

  
Everybody run outside the meeting rooms to continue with the routine, and Nia were walking behind Kara.

“Kara, hey, that´s awesome you and I making the incredible duo again as a reporters like the old times, isn´t that awesome?” Nia looked closely to Kara`s face, she seems like uncomfortable or anxious, then she asked “What´s going on? Do you want me to go and tell Andrea that you prefer William in your team? Nia made a mischievous smile and gazing playfully into Kara`s closed eyes.

  
-“Of course I got your back Nia, you and I are the best dynamic duo of the universe, it..it`s.. how can I say this… since the last time I saw Lena… -she paused, closed her eyes and her facial expression was loaded with so much guilt and pain and awkwardness-, “Oh My God, Kara Danvers what did you do? – Nia asked.

  
“Well after trying to go back in time with the help of Myxzptlk… well one of my biggest mistakes were not being able to tell Lena the truth about me, about being Supergirl and everything I did to fix it were causing terrible side effects, in one reality I ended up dying, then when it was unbearable I try to rewind and bring back the time in which she and I became closer as a friends and She ended up suffering even more and everybody of the people I loved faced the consequences of knowing my true identity… and I couldn´t do anything"

-Nia looked at Kara so concentrated in what Kara was telling her, with that look so empathetic trying to catch every bit of information Kara was sharing with her-

"then I punched my way in time to the very encounter where we starting to deal with Reign and I got really mad like really mad at Lena for working on a solution that implies Kryptonite!! Can you believe it, and oh Rao at that time I have eyes but I did not see that she was working alone risking her life not knowing that it was not personal against Supergirl, but the contrary She was doing all of this amazing bioengineering to save Sam and help me save the world as well"…

\- Kara forgot to breathe and suddenly she was sobbing, her beautiful and soft cheeks were filled with tears and oh Rao she was trying so hard to be strong to her junior, but the reminiscence of all that mixed emotions were still affecting her in a way she didn´t expect.

-Nia looked down at Kara´s hands, that were in making a knot and Kara didn´t realize yet but she was starting to shake at the thought of going back to Lena`s after that final confrontation. “I`m not sure if She is prepared to see me as Kara Danvers her former friend who betrayed and lied to her for almost 3 years. And I am so worried because every time I was at her office she received me with the biggest and brightest smile, I have full access directly to her office and I was just Kara her friend and employee and it was perfect. Now I don´t know if she ever will forgive me and let open the door for us, for CATCO”. Kara exhaled so profoundly as she suddenly were hit with a jab right in the stomach.

  
-Nia took Kara`s hands into hers and with a warm smile she told her-

“Kara one of the things that I admire the most about you is your resilience, and the hope, compassion and empathy you have towards others, your work ethics and many other things, and I think that no matter how bad the things are between you and Lena, there`s always a way to fix things, and eventually time heal everything, you just have to believe in the love you have towards every human, alien, being in this universe and that also includes Lena Luthor, who may be right now fighting her way in order to help the world, and who knows… she may need our help, plus we can bring donuts as a bonus!!.

  
Kara smiled and with her left hands wiped her tears and move forward towards Nia embracing her with a big strong hug. “The pupil overcomes the master” Kara told Nia who responded back -Yeah, “I´m that awesome right?”

  
“Let`s get going, we have 2 hours for the deadline, and we still have many things to do, meanwhile could you advise Jessica`s Lena Secretary that we are on our way, please?”

The pupil and the senior reported rushed out to the elevator, Kara still were visibly anxious.

Nia was driving the car and she noticed a very nervous Kara, Nia tell her to breath with her, also she tried to make her laugh with a funny story about a cat that takes a bath and plays with a duck.

Kara took her phone to texted Alex:

“Hey, heading towards L-CORP to meet Lena for the first time as reporter Kara Danvers, wish me luck sis”,

-Alex texted back to her- ” Kara, you are the most courageous person I know, even if it`s hard…if you face it you can conquer anything 😊. See you tonight, dinner is on me 😉.

  
The senior reporter raised her glance and in the driveway she encounter the big and luxury complex of buildings, and in the right corner L-CORP, Nia pulled the car at L-CORP parking lot, and Kara for the first time feel like the earth was moving beneath her feet but it was just how nervous she was about the whole situation, trying to cope with the upcoming events that were unavoidable, she put a smile in her face and the confidence that only Supergirl has merge together with her charm and the Sun giving her extraordinary powers beyond words.

She and Nia headed together like a straight team towards the Lobby were they were already waiting for them.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Adapting to a new reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Nia teamed up to get some information about the work and involvement that L-Corp is having with the novel virus COVID-19. It will be the first time Kara confronts Lena as Kara Danvers not like SG. Would Lena accept to cope with Kara and Nia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of the River, the moon and you, I really like to have Kara and Nia working together like the old times, I love their friendship and it's all about dealing with the consequences.  
> Enjoy it  
> Thanks to @Prettylittlecamren for the review of this chapter! She's an amazing mentor :)

**Chapter 2: Adapting to a new reality**

Kara and Nia arrived to the luxury and very technological building of L-CORP. They filled the visitors book, and they were asked to remain sit in the lobby meanwhile someone from the technical and R&D team will see them.

On the reception there were left written instructions from Lena`s assistant Jessica to support the CATCO reporters, and that Misses Luthor sent her apologies for not being able to receive them and instead, she managed to send the project's team to take the interview with them.

Even they were offered with a cup of coffee and biscuits whilst they were waiting to meet the Head of Bioengineering as well as the Communications leader in order to make the reunion as formal and fruitful for both parties.

Kara politely accepted the cup of coffee, while Nia were devouring hers and the delicious cookies, but something were odd.

Kara usually is the first to take the cookies and stuff her face with them or any kind of food, but she remained stoic, her anxious leg shaking annoyingly making tap tap tap tap on the marble floor, and it was starting to form subtle cracks.

And then Nia, after taking a sip of coffee, asked her, “Kara, are you okay?, you haven`t eaten any single bite and as far as I remember these cookies are your favorites”

\- then the superhearing power in Kara had waken up so Kara replied back- “ uhmm, I don´t know, the whole situation feels really weird, before I just entered the building, I rode the elevator and pressed Lena´s floor number, greeted Jess and then Lena was always very welcoming with me, like she stopped everything or make a room in her Agenda to see me, and now here we are…. I guess the privilege of not being friends with her have also a side effect in my work as a reporter”, she pouted looking down unable to meet Nia`s eyes.

-In return the optimistic Nia cheer her back, saying- “well, the silverlining thing is that we will have a meeting with the R&D department of Bioenginnering and by 6:30PM we will be able to go back to CATCO and finished the report in time, plus we have cookies and coffee what a combo!.

10 minutes have passed by and they were given badges with geolocalization devices as a security control making sure that nobody will get lost or sneeze their nose in another places not allowed for them to walk in.

Kara and Nia meet the R&D Team in charge of the research to get made a vaccine to cure COVID-19.

They were told that this research is confidential so they cannot give as many details as they want.

Stefan Ruge was the lead of the researchers in charge of this project and he describe in very general detail that they`re working to identify the sequence of the DNA from the COVID-19, and then trying to create a Messenger RNA`s similar to the approach that Modenna Laboratories are working right now but with an X-factor that in the past events have proven to have many more biolistic properties that can change and rewrite the whole virus and impede it to replicate and even more to create a shield to protect the organisms from another virus equal or similar to it`s calamity.

Then they will use models from animals to test it and thus they`re optimistics to start human trials taking the “No Harm policy” very seriously as estated by Dr. Anthony Fauci.

“We received a huge support from our CEO and his sister who also are very interested that the project and soon reach the trials face on animals, perhaps the DEO, government and National City University have been very supportive and you can feel the whole concern in the community but also the amount of people that want to be part of our team and work together to get a better approach and output is really inspiring".

-Kara was making mental notes while Nia was typing fast in her notepad. Dr. Ruge looked stressed and conflicted at the same time and then he resumed-

"And yes the pressure to get the vaccine is very understandable considering all the cases and how contagious is this novel virus hence human DNA/RNA is not able to be inmune agaist a virus coming from an animal... but I`m very positive that with our research we will be the ones that get the solution first and of course provide it to the countries or sick people as needed” Dr. Ruge confirmed to his interlocutors.

The communication`s management team throwed a nervous glance to Dr. Ruge that Kara and Nia could notice very subtle but yet very intriguing.

“Dr. Ruge, in this case you can confirm that with the course of action and the protocols you and your team are followed you are also following FDA regulations in order to comply accordingly with it?

\- Kara snapped to the tall but wise Doctor, and Dr. Ruge answer with a baritone voice “yes of course, notwithstanding the fact that L-CORP research projects are followed with the highest standards not only by FDA, but also with ISO 14001, WHO and now with the partnership of CEPI which is a major source of knowledge, information and resources for us in order to share findings and new approaches all over around the world” Assured the confident Dr. Ruge.

To wrap up the interview, Nia added last question:

“ Dr. Ruge, about the vaccine, could you please let us know if the vaccine also would work for the alien community, there is a raising concern from the Alien representatives that the pharmaceutical corporations are only testing it with the aim of human trials but not from any other kind” after throwing the ball to L-CORP representatives, there were no further responses such as the vague-

“Of course, we are considering it as well, but…” Mr. Wyatt head of Communications cut Dr. Ruge answer declaring the interview over thanking them for the concern and for the time given to the company L-CORP to share with the public what they are doing in order to tackle down this calamity.

Nia and Kara were walked by Mr. Wyatt back to the reception, they were given back their credentials and they were released from the geolocalization devices.

Right at the lobby Jessica who is Lena`s assistant was waiting for them and asked if they got everything covered and Kara and Nia request to have more opportunities to follow up the status of the research as closely as possible if the Lena approve it.

Jessica promised to check the issue with her boss and by the evening Kara and Nia would have a written confirmation.

On the way back to CATCO, Nia and Kara talked about they findings “Kara I don´t know how you feel about the whole situation, but for me was very weird having to use for the first time this crazy devices as if this was our first time going to L-CORP and also what happened with the Communication Manager like it`s the first in a very long time I know he existed” Nia looked at Kara very overwhelmed.

“I know, also something in my gut is telling me that they were trying to control what Dr. Ruge were saying, like I feel that is not the only truth and also something tells me that whatever the trials or protocols they are following, they are using something that is not from the Earth and for the way Mr. Wyatt cut Dr. Ruge`s right about to spill the beans, makes me thing that aliens are not the priority but humans. Definitely I`ll go and ask Lena what”….

\--She paused after realizing that there is no relationship with Lena in which she could feel freely to ask her about the topic like she used before.

—“Never mind, we need to dig deeper on this, for now let´s get back to CATCO and write the report before Andrea start yelling at us”.

As promised at 7:30pm Kara received an email from Jessica in which she read the following:

“Hello Miss Danvers

After serious consideration on the topic you highlighted to us, Miss Luthor have agreed to work together with CATCO`s reporters team, and provide and cope sharing information, updates in the status of the trials and preventive measures for the community in general, under one and solely condition:

Ms. Luthor is interested to cooperate with Miss Nal a reliable reporter and therefore Miss Andrea Rojas, but it limited the contact and the access for you, therefore in order to agree with this request, please confirm of acknowledge and let me know if you have any concerns or doubts about this.

Miss Luthor request to cooperate and establish a working environment with the highest professionalism and therefore, thrive for the best result in behalf of our community.

Without anything further,

Kindest Regards”

Suddenly she felt like an asteroid just hit her with all its might, now it feels more real than anything else ever said before, like how could you be so professional and stand tall after your ex best friend also decided to follow your path, oh Rao it hurts a million times more, more than the time She thought she lost Lena after fighting with Reign, all the heavy decisions she had to take before were nothing in comparison to the idea of not being able to speak or work together with Lena Luthor to solve one more case and save the world together like they used to,

“ A super and a Luthor working together”.

Kara wiped her tears and inhaled heavily reassuring herself this was a new life, one that yet it was awkward and starting like feeling incomplete stumbling her way to get a grip on herself and make her way to the light, like the old times.

“Nia are you ready to go to Andrea`s office” -Kara asked Nia with an empathetic smile in her face-.

“Yes, I´ve born ready!!” Nia reassured with a big and bright supportive smile.

Knocking out the glass door from Andrea`s office, Kara made her way inside the office followed by Nia`s shy steps.

Andrea lift up her glance, and with starring eyes she asked Kara about the report, “And… hurry girls time is money, and I really expect your article get me a lot of green bills”. “Here you go, it is 2000 words about the topic with the L-CORP R&D Bioengineering Team, communication team, and recommendations on how to prevent the spread of the virus and the contact numbers to call in case of an emergency”- Kara nonchalantly assured Andrea. 

“I see, well Kara and Nia your work is as neat as expected but I don´t see Lena Luthor here as your sources only her representative team, but what about my instructions, specifically I requested to have a proper interview with Lena, what happened? Was I not clear enough?!!” Andrea starting to get mad, with a blushing neck.

“Miss Rojas, we requested to have the meeting with Miss Luthor, but she was attending another meetings and commitments, therefore she redirected us with the accountable team and we got some good information about the actual involvement that L-CORP is making so we can take a good approach of it and as well something that we don´t want to rush or mention without having proof or solid evidence, is about the X-factor and the trials aiming only humans as priority, for that Kara and I will work together till we get more information about it”.

“Supergirl we have an emergency downtown it seems that there are a lot of Maaldorians that were found unconscious at a warehouse, a straight team is heading towards the location, please report there immediately”- Brainy through his coms commanded Supergirl-.

“Well I will let this slide one more time, but by tomorrow I really expect from you to get me an interview from either Lena Luthor or Lext Luthor about the topic, it is already too late to start fighting again and I`m too tired also, please dismiss” Andrea snapped at the reporters.

“It could have been worst, don´t you think?” Nia commented with a winning smile “yes, but for now please join me there`s an emergency downtown apparently some maaldorians were found unconscious at a warehouse and Brainy wanted me to support the recognition activity” Kara worried commented it to Nia and the two superheroes fly their way into the sky.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here where we are witness of the first interaction between Lena and Supergirl/Kara Danvers. Would Lena accept Supergirl's help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thank you for your Kudos it means a lot to me. About the story please let me know what do you feel and if you are interested to discover more about the development of these beloved characters?
> 
> Thank you!

##  **Chapter 3: Confrontation**

A few hours before Supergirl and Dreamer flown the city to investigate what happened with the Maaldorians, Lena Luthor was having a meeting with the Project and Research team about the status of the development of the vaccine, and it was getting critical for Lena to find a cure for many reasons, economical impact, public health, crisis management, clear the Luthor`s name for good, and many other things.

“Alright gentlemens could you please update me with the latest status of the trials on our model animals” Lena with this quality to withstand tall and confident in front of her employees asked them with caution.

“Miss Luthor, here is the analysis we undertook on exhibit A, who show the ability to survive only two days after the vaccine were injected to it, at the beginning we could notice an improvement in his stats, but the level of the oxygen and the extensive damage on its lungs could not withhold the strength to survive”. -Dr. Ruge seemed conflicted and you can see all his distress on his face, and the way his mouth was so dry, he was continuously coughing and biting his bottom lips with his teeth-. 

Then exhibit B had a chronic condition, we made it diabetic then infected it with the virus, later we waited to show the symptoms, 4 days later it`s pancreas were also affected and also the lungs, therefore we lost him today. We are experimenting on the doses and incorporating also the harun-el per your recommendation hence the Plan A to work with the RNA messenger is no longer working”. Dr. Ruge explained profusely, certainly he was getting anxious.

Lena`s forehead veins popped up, and she was getting irritated hence the agreed protocol was to begin the trials simultaneously testing the RNA messenger and the RNA messenger altered with Harun-el.

“Dr. Ruge, according to your credentials, you and your team are the best and most qualified scientist Nationwide and also worldwide, If I hired you it was not as a compliment to conceit you, it was with the solely purpose to help me find a cure and to avoid an extended crisis, you have all the resources at your hands, all the best technology form L-Corp is at your disposition, so I expect nothing less than excel your capacities and show me actual results, so for now on, I will be at your lab 24/7, together with me at your team I will expect to start human trials by Thursday at the very latest” -Ms. Luthor demanded-

“I understand it Ms. Luthor, but this test takes like 6 months or a year to develop and come with the best outcome and therefore proceed with the human trials, and you are asking to do it in three days, from my point of view, what you are asking us is beyond impossible right now” Dr. Ruge started to sweet and hyperventilate 

“Dr. Ruge, look around, we`ve been working on this project since two months ago when I noticed that the cases in China were growing and nobody were doing anything but keep it quiet, the forecast from the CDC and WHO is that probably 160 million people will get infected and worst than that...this is a company runned for people by the people, the global economy is at risk and if for me it's better to take action rather to wait and see some other company which has less capability and technology take the lead and develop something in a rush that may impact positively in the short-term, but nobody is freaking caring about the long term, half of my team is doing home office right now!, and the investors are looking for equity and liquidity some of them are starting to ask for a percentage of the shares, so tell me do we have more time? Lena was getting exasperated and frustrated at the same time.

It was totally understandable her position, her frustration, the conflictuos dilemma she was facing and worse than that she was alone trying to save the world and once more L-CORP reputation alone. 

“And for the human trials we need to gather a group of healthy people, 45 people to be exact, and if you really feel from your expert point of view that the vaccine is not ready to be tested on humans by thursday, I can guarantee you if I had to test it myself I would do it if it's what needs to be done” Miss Luthor stated reluctantly with bold fire eyes showing them a sample of empowerment the household Luthor can show and deliberately. 

“uhmm Miss Luthor… one more thing” Dr. Ruge shyly spoke

“Yes...” Lena fiercely replied back

“A fellow scientist who comes from Starheaven...uhmm he is also working with their own resources and he told me that a group of maaldorians are conducting a research to find a cure for all the alien population that may also be infected, we don´t know how the virus also were transmuted from humans to them, or if some extraterrestrial being brought the virus to the earth and started the contagion amongst the Earth, but what he told me is that according to his findings and the information he gattered, the alien population is highly concerned that for them there is nobody no single company or government that wanted to support to create a cure in case of contagion”. Dr. Ruge finally gathered some confidence in his words and with assurance explained to Ms. Luthor freely expressed his concerns.

“It seems that you Stefan and I are in the same page, we are doing this for the whole population, and with that aim we must work harder than ever, if it's in our hands and we join forces working side to side with the use of Hope I'm pretty positive we will excel our expectations in no time”. Then if you excuse me I may wrap the meeting”. 

Lena abandoned the conflicted scientist on the war room, and headed back at her office.

The raven haired woman was standing at her window trying to take a moment to digest all the stressful situations she had to dealt in the last meeting, her hand holding her favorite scotch to release some of the anxiety. Also, it was getting late and her temples were starting to ache, her eyes were hurting after being working in front of the screen of her laptop the whole day, then looking up to the night sky, her gaze captured the big, shining and beautiful moon, accompanied together with what she thought it was a plain tilting blue and red lights.

She started to wonder why this plain was getting so close to her, not lowering the speed but the altitude instead, and the more she focused her sight to catch the shape of what she thought it was a plain, but suddenly a red and blue blur passed over her so close to her that Lena connected the dots, the familiar sensation, Lena was right it was National´s city Daughter, the beloved and only one Supergirl.

“The perks of living in a oblivious reality when suddenly your life doesn't even matter to someone who has the audacity to come and go as she pleased”, suddenly she was gasping, the pain of breathing was getting bigger, then an aching and wounded heart was beating so hard, that every kick in her chest was unbearable painful.

Supergirl told Nia to wait for her in the warehouse first she will do a technical stop on L-CORP, and then she will join her afterwards.

“Why are you here?, it was not enough for you to come and tell me I'm a villain to clear your guilt and make you feel less responsible for what you´ve done to me?” Lena abruptly confronted Supergirl, her wounded heart began to bleed again.

“Lena the past is the past and I`m not here to fight, I just want you to know that after all that has been happening lately in National City and the whole world in lockdown, because of this threat that is lethal and very contagious, I`m here to offer you my help… I know you and I drawn the line and our relationship may not be the same at it was in the past… but I'm here because the world need you and also because you are the only one that can really make a positive impact and I want to support you”

“Maybe I was not clear enough earlier, but I strictly request that in order to support CATCO and it`s representative I need you out of this, don`t you see? are you so full of yourself it is so huge your ego or your God complex that is not making you see?” Lena was starting to cry out of rage and the pain was showing out of her eyes.

“This is new for me Lena, believe me when I tell you that I didn't think I will be facing a situation like this trying to get my life back and work as a reporter at CATCO which is what I am and what I love about my life, but at the same time is this side of me who is Supergirl and this is what I can be, and if we join forces imagine what we can do together, a Super and a Luthor working together, besides all odds”

“The problem is that once someone betrays that trust there is no turning point, and besides how can you expect me to trust in you again while you show to your work every freaking morning with a touch of integrity at a news company that requires foremost and first honesty and transparency on everything.. To be honest..such quality about you got my eye in the first place and you ask for honesty but instead you are poking around so shamelessly being Supergirl and Kara Danvers, reporter in the day, superhero in the night”.

“The silver lining thing is that you teach me a lesson and I'm very good at not making the same mistake again, besides I'm doing great already I don´t need your help or Alex`s or any of your friends, go save someone else, and please do me a favor, don´t come here anymore, this is the last time we would be seeing each other”

“Lena please don´t do this, don´t be emotional, whatever happened between us is another topic, what matter most now is the future of your trials and the support we can give at each other for the greatest good”

“Kara, please just go, and don't ever come here again, you own me this!!, it's the least you can do for me after all of this years pretending to be my friend whilst you and your friends were mocking at me treating me like a villain when you know since forever I´m fighting that part of me and no matter how many times I proved to you and them I was good, you never believed me, not once!”

“I`ll leave now, but I´m not giving up on you, ever, so you better accept it” Kara flew to the Night Sky leaving Lena with a conflicted and broken heart again.

End of Chapter three


	4. Hopes and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beacon of hope shining against the adversity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to know a beautiful side of our girl of steel, hope, help and compassion for everyone

##  Chapter 4: Hopes and Fears

  
  


“Forgive me or not that's your choice, just like it's your choice to work with Lex… If you go through whatever the two of you are planning, I'll do everything in my power to stop you… Just like I would do with any other villain”. Lena recollected the previous encounter she had with Supergirl and suddenly she screamed tears full of wrath, deception, frustration, she felt abandoned for the only person that really ever matters to her so much after being betrayed and wounded for so many people.

“Why me, why do I feel like this, all this loneliness… after all I´ve being through, countless times I told myself to not trust again, to not rely on people, to control myself, to not be stupid or weak, or fall in love, not to care too much, how is that whenever I see her I feel so vulnerable, so breakable and for her is so easy to move on, to carry on with her life without even caring what I feel anymore”

“And then one day she decided that working with Lex, who is my brother, makes me a villain, so then what it's she? Who gives her the power to decide what is good or acceptable when she also is working at the DEO under Lex`s command?. And then she came here and asked me to help her, to trust her again, like nothing happened? Definitely she is not human, not a single fiber of herself is, just a heartless and cold Kryptonian”.

-Lena drank the last sip of her scotch and laid on her office couch, as she were closing her eyes she felt the darkness were embracing her with long hands and the cold and emptiness were devouring her till the point of being lost, alone not willing to fight or scream, now what was the point.-

Supergirl and Dreamer arrived at the warehouse in which a straight team from the DEO were already waiting for them to explore the location. 

“Are you okay?” Dreamer asked with wonder eyes to Supergirl.

“No I`m not… but I will be. Supergirl smiled with sad eyes to Dreamer.

“Agent Henderson, please give us a report about your findings, what happened here?” Supergirl looked at the Agent with concern.

“On the warehouse main docks a big explosion have happened, apparently they were experimenting with a substance or some chemicals to create what it seems a bomb, or a drug, we don´t know yet, and these maaldorians got hurt because of the impact, they are dead” Agent Henderson told Kara and Dreamer.

Supergirl and Dreamer were inspecting the place, besides the big explosion and the remnants of what could be a laboratory, there was nothing more to look further. They gave instructions to Agent Henderson to take the samples from the black substance and take the maaldorians to a graveyard before they start to decompose.

“It was really odd the whole scene, don´t you think?” Nia was wondering about what they saw at the warehouse.

“Yes, I mean, whatever these people were doing… it was not good, but for now there`s nothing more we can do, besides it's getting late and tomorrow we have to arrive earlier at the office. I`ll ask Brainy to keep me updated about the lab test results and about the status of the investigation… and… hey thank you for today, it was really nice to work with you again and not having to go to L-CORP by myself” 

“Kara, we are in this together, and I know how hard it must be for you to face this new reality without your best friend on it, but you are the girl of steel, you are unstoppable, and you have done so many great things for me and for the people, and being here for you and with you it's the least I can do” Nia gave Kara a bright and so cute smile that warm a little bit the emptiness Kara was feeling that day.

The super and the dreamer parted ways in the Night sky, hoping tomorrow will be better than today.

Kara flew back to Alex's apartment, her alien tummy was craving for food, she felt weak, but at the same time heavy, even the cold wind wasn't getting the relief she was waiting for. 

On her way back to Alex`s, it was unavoidable to cross paths with L-CORP building, and Supergirl could notice that Lena was lying on her couch, she was sleeping, but the cold wind was infiltrating to the large open windows, Supergirl stopped by Lena`s floor, doubting to whether enter or not to close the windows, she struggle really not to care, not to feel guilty or care anymore for Lena, to move on, a clean slide.

But then, as soon as she looked those soft features, the way in which her mouth were open with every breath she took, Supergirl realized that Lena was shivering, and the breathing were not normal, she could feel that Lena was irradiating heat waves like a microwave, she decided to touch her and without thinking twice, she decided to talk to Alex and ask her what to do.

“Hey, Alex it's me…” -Kara talked with a broken voice-

“Kara?, Kara are you okay?” -Alex asked with concern-

“Yes, I`m okay, but… what to do… Alex.. Aaalex” 

“Kara just tell me what happened, where are you?” Alex's increasing anxiety makes her stand up from her coach, already taking her keys.

“It`s Lena, I think she got the virus, she doesn't seem okay, her skin is so hot at the touch, just tell me what I should do, please!”

“Listen Kara, you were very clear to her, to us, that you won't be supporting any more her actions, and now you are again worried and caring once again for her?”

“Alex, now it's not a good time, I made a promise to use my powers to help people, and right now it doesn't matter if she is a villain or good person, she deserves to have medical attention and now it happens to be me the one who found her, and I`m not leaving her, not like this, so tell me what to do please?!”

“Okay, the safest place for everybody is the fortress of solitude, I`m texting Brainy to prepare a special room for Lena, please call me as soon as you get there, in the meantime I will go with Jonn and we`ll made a plan”

“Got it Alex, thank you”- Kara hung up the coms, and carefully took Lena into her arms.

Whilst Kara were flying at maximum speed to the fortress of solitude, Lena were awakening and mumbling, Lena said “Kara” and fainted again. Supergirl can notice the dried salty lines that were coming from Lena`s eyelids to her cheeks, and at that moment Kara understood how hard it must be for Lena to deal with all the pressure she was having from everybody and being left isolated, becoming the island she was so afraid of.

Finally, Supergirl arrived at the fortress, Brainy and keelex were already waiting for them.

“Brainy, please help her, she is not okay, her heart is weak, I know something is wrong with her” Kara desperately demanded Brainy.

“Don´t you worry Supergirl, we will be running some blood work on Lena, but also may require to test her for COVID-19, in case she`ll test positive, there is a slight possibilities to find a treatment in this period of time in which there is no vaccine to cure her, only to treat the symptoms, but she is young, healthy, and stubborn, I`m sure she`ll be okay” Brainy were so confident but was not aware of how hard Kara was struggling to comprehend all of this.

“Please do everything in your power to keep her alive, I trust you Brainy, you saved my life when even the probabilities of coming back to this life were low, and I believe together as a team we can find a way to find a cure and save many people”. -Kara assured Brainy, then before leaving them to work on Lena.

“I`m so sorry Lena that this happened to you, I`m so sorry for not being there for you when it matters, but we are not giving up on you, I`ll not rest to find a cure and continue your research, I`ll do whatever it takes to make you feel better again, I got you” -She took Lena`s hand in hers and kissed tenderly her forehead-

Kara texted back Alex confirming everything was going according to the plan and that she will meet her at Alex's apartment in a couple of minutes.

“How`s she?” Alex saw Kara landing through her window

“I don´t know Alex, but it's bad, Brainy is running some test on Lena, but sincerely I feel like all of this is my fault, I shouldn't leave her”. Kara started to cry.

“Oh, come on Kara, it's nobody's fault, things like this during this time of crisis happens, look around you, how many people at your work are not physically there, how many caretakers, first responders medical teams, all the workers that are risking their lives every single day in order to save lives are getting sick because of that, and I'm pretty sure if Lena was working close with the virus as she always tends to do things, it was part of the job”

“Maybe you are right, but still, I was selfish again, trying to go back to my life as Kara Danvers and Supergirl, working to have the balance between what I am and what I can do, that no matter what I do, I still feel numb, like incomplete like if some part of me where taken out from my body and nothing make sense anymore, specially since Lena and I are not together”. Kara was sobbing helplessly.

``Kara I'm pretty sure that the lack of food, and sleep and the stress you are dealing with is clouding your thoughts, here you have a big slide of pizza” Alex offered a big piece of salami`s pizza to her.

“Alex, don´t you see, how I´m not doing okay with all of this, when I saw Lena lying alone in her office I almost run away, without caring and this is not who I am, I cannot just ignore the fact that Lena and I have lived so many good memories and even though lying her was what I had to do to protect her, and even if she never forgive me, if she and I cannot work together to save the world again, and she restricted forever my permission to enter to L-CORP, I cannot live in a world in which she is not there, Alex…. I cannot lose her, not like this”. Kara took a big bite of pizza and start eating it.

“Kara now that you mention it, you said that Lena was working on a cure for the virus, and you have Allura's AI, I studied bioengineering, Jonn knows a lot of alien ancient medical books, we join forces with Brainy, Nia, and Mom who happens to be also an excellent scientist and it is working on a research team to find a cure as well… and overall you have Krypton`s science in your veins, we can resume Lena`s research and continue to get a solution for everybody, how's that sound for you”

“Really?, I mean are you serious?” Kara`s face suddenly changed; she was hopeful again.

“You know, I got you back, and we will do this because I remember Lena was also my friend and I know that Lena is a big part of your life and how much you care for her, even when we said hurtful things, I think there's always a way to make things right, and this is the right thing to do” Alex smile at Kara.

“Thank you so much Alex, I don't know what I would do without you”- Kara hugged Alex so tied and then all her fears suddenly became less and less painful.

“I have to come back to the fortress, to check with Brainy Lena`s test results, El maya-rah!"

“Always, stronger together”.

-Kara left Alex's apartment, feeling a little bit overwhelmed she was exhausted and even though she was the girl of steel, that did not mean that her heart was also made from steel. Thanks to Lena she became aware of what it is to have a human heart.-

Whilst flying over National city, Supergirl heard all the people concerned, there were families trapped in their own houses unable to go to the park and play with the kids, or giving a walk to their dogs. She overheard a worker that was getting nuts because he was working in his house since two weeks ago, unable to left the house but he felt so claustrophobic already.

A few miles away, a mother was crying because at the store there were no diapers for her baby girl, and in the contrary her neighbors chanting their victories about how many toilet papers they got to stock and acquire from the grocery store spending their savings to buy the last toilet paper pallet.Or the newly wed couple who were coming from Spain after having their honeymoon and completely put on quarantine after testing positive for the coronavirus… It was too much, so she decided to take action and send a message to all the citizens. She thought about a message of hope, help and compassion. She called Nia to help her gathered a cameraman to record the message and send it to National City`s citizen and broadcast it worldwide.

“Hello fellow citizens of Earth, This is Supergirl, we have been facing this threat as greatest this modern world has ever known, and I know how hard it must be for mothers, fathers, friends, colleges, workers, childrens... everyone's life suddenly stopped and whilst this complicated situation is for us right now, it is easy to feel anxious about the unknown, hopeless, conflicted with fear, fighting against each other, but I need your help again, I need you to hope to keep strong, to stay positive and take the needed precautions to prevent the spread of this novel virus, don't ignore the safety and health recommendations, stay home, countless of people like scientists, governments, institutions, investors, caretakers, first responders are working against the clock to find a cure, so hope and I trust you all can be heroes, hope, you can fight this and thrive, we are in this together as brothers and sisters we will stand at each other and help each other overcome this threat, we are stronger together, and for all of you that are in confinement, hope you will see the faces you love again very soon”. 

Supergirl felt relieved and her own message also motivated herself to fight even harder and once more she revindicated herself as the beacon of hope, many people needed to hear at this moment of crisis.

She hugged Nia and the team and flight back to the fortress of solitude, embracing the cold wind and welcoming with hope the next fight ahead.


	5. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The superfriends are back again joining forces and brains to help find a solution and tackle down this nefarious calamity.  
> Kara and Lena talked about things finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not an expert in bioengineering or science so I've added some bibliography where I got my inspiration for the cure. If you are curious about the articles make sure to click on the links :)
> 
> https://www.the-scientist.com/tag/virus
> 
> https://science.sciencemag.org/content/early/2020/03/20/science.abb3405.full
> 
> Enjoy it

##  Chapter 5: Expectations

Lena was lying down enclaustrated inside an icy chamber, Brainy and Keelex hooked on her wires to monitor her heart rate, temperature, blood pressure, and oxygen because her breathing was erratic and definitely she was in no condition to breath by herself. 

Since the moment Supergirl arrived she could hear Lena`s weak heart, every time the raven haired woman breathed it was like a hammer hitting right to Kara`s chest, she felt powerless, concerned and the guilt was written all over her face. 

Krypton's last daughter approached to the operations chamber where Brainy and J'onn were discussing about the last events at the maaldorians facility and about the implications of an alien community not trusting on the police and in general about the government nor DEO`s actions to help them find a cure also for the current pandemia they were also facing.

“Supergirl, how are you? I came here as soon as I heard the news” -A very concerned and supportive hand approached Kara`s shoulders, it was the way J`onn was showing support with an empathetic smile-.

“Honestly… I feel so much power and energy flowing to my veins like I can do anything and stand strong for people as the Paragon of Hope I am, but looking at the current situation, having Lena lying alone in that cold chamber, fighting for her life and I… I'm so afraid that something happens to her and she`ll never forgive me, I cannot, I…felt broken, how am I supposed to help people if I...”-Kara was starting to tremble and her mind was somewhere lost in the dark shadows of remorse that every now and then have penetrated in her skin and every fibre of her being, such fear of losing Lena, her best friend was something Kara cannot and would not expected.

“Hey, Kara look at me.. look at me, we are right here, we are not going anywhere, the speech you did earlier definitely is a powerful message of hope, you inspire us to be better, to keep fighting, to help each other and you are the strongest person I know, you have saved many people and you keep that spark of life in everyone of us” J`onn hugged Kara like a father will do for his child.

“Supergirl I suggest you compile your emotions in little boxes… remember the time were the Kryptonite bomb were exploded the odds for you being freed from your armor which also was a life support device were very slight, Lena was so mad and I was so frustrated because nothing we did at that moment were working and Lena came with this amazing idea to use nanobots to act as a vacuum to clean the air from Kryptonite and it worked, she saved you so I think now it is a good opportunity to return the favor”. Brainy was maneuvering the monitor`s system to check on Lena, whilst reading a scientific article about the new findings on the virus.

“You`re right Brainy, now it's time for me, for all of us to show Lena and as well as the world how much everyone of them meant to us”, and perhaps Brainy could you tell us how`s sh…” -Kara asked Brainy with concerned eyes and notable tremor on her lips while looking at the ice chamber-.

“She is very stubborn, a few minutes ago I was with her in her mind palace, and she was very mad, almost shoot at me when she opened her door to let me in, and she definitely is trying very hard to keep it together and fight to get better” Brainy were explaining to them with such a delightful expression in his face, excited to work with Lena again, like the old times.

“Okay Brainy, one more thing, does she know that I brought her here?” Sheepishly Kara asked, for the way she was pacing around Brainy could notice how fidgeting she was.

“Oh yes, I've already told her that, and that also you were very worried for her, because you still care for her”. Brainly buntly and proudly commented this to Kara who was also getting all flushed cheeks.

“She is also my friend and I really enjoyed working with her, I`m on board because I know how much Lena represent for the future and without her….many of the technology we`ll have in thousand years from now won`t never be achieved if Lena`s endeavours and discoveries won't come to live in this time. Just to put it simply the world needs her, our future depends on what we do now”. In that moment Kara comprehended how important it was to save Lena, the responsibility of the Future relies on what her actions deliver in this moment, so she took a deep breath and faced the situation as the bright, caring, smart and strong girl of Steel Lena and the world needed the most.

Whilst Brainy and J´onn were looking at the main screen trying to find relevant documents and scientific papers to understand how the different worlds treated plagues, viruses and diseases around history and the current approaches the main labs around the world were trying to find a cure and understand better the RNA of the virus, Kara went to the chamber were Lena was lying, she was colder than her normal warmth that Kara missed so much, unable to see the beautiful light that emanates from such a beautiful green eyes, how fierce and admirable Lena was to Kara.

Lena was put into a bed made of ice, the mattress was so thin, and there were wires all around her body, her expression was so tranquil but something definitely was happening in her brain, Kara can notice subtle veins and a frowning forehead making her eyebrows rise. The brunette was paler than her normal paleness and she was placed in that icy cold bed so motionless that beside the constant beep of her vital signs being monitored, Kara was skeptical so she got closer to Lena`s and the erratic hammering of Lena`s heart comforted Kara`s concern.

The girl of steel placed her fingers on Lena's hair, and moved a lock of hair from her forehead with tenderness and precaution to not waking up the beautiful woman. In a split second, Kara heard a groan of pain that was coming from the Lena`s, she also noticed the discomfort in her eyelids, and in that moment she felt so powerless and the frustration and anxiety were making her stomach uneasy. 

Suddenly the blue ocean eyes met the emerald ones, Lena was awake, and without even noticing Kara had Lena`s hand inside hers. The warmth of Kara`s hands housing Lena`s felt like an injection of electrified energy that the both women without a doubt enjoyed.

“Hi” -Kara was already watering her eyes at the sight of Lena being awake-.

“Kara” - The raven haired whispered the blonde`s name with such long and conflicted eyes.

“Lena, I`m so sorry for what happened to you, but I'm here to tell you that I`m going to do everything in my power to keep you safe and together with Brainy, John, Alex… we will find a cure, but I cannot do this if you won't let me help you. I need you to guide me in the process. I need to know that you are willing to let me help you”.

“Kara, I… I`m so tired… this is not.. what I...expected, it's hard... for me to trust ...in you... and it will be for a while… but.. mm.. I want you to know that I`m very grateful for you because it was you the one who.. found...me, and for.. my research.. it would be no use for me… to the team… I cannot help them like this.. but you can… so yes.. you have my per..my permission to help me… and with that...he..help the others...please… don't...give up on me” Lena was closing her eyes slowly due to the tiredness of her body and the lack of oxygen she was receiving.

“Eureka...Supergirl, we found something that may be interesting for you, please come join us in the main chamber” Brainy told Supergirl very excited for his discovery.

“Ok, Brainy, I`m coming” Kara`s eyes went bright again, she breathed profoundly and smiled to Lena

“Thank you Lena, I know it must be hard for you to rely in me again after all I`ve done to you, to our friendship, and probably gaining your trust again will be even harder than fighting this virus or dealing with Reign all over again, but I made an oath to you right here and now, I`m going to save you, and I`m not going anywhere”

Kara bent down a little closer to place her lips on Lena`s forehead, the contact provoked that the beauty sleeping besides Kara contoured her cheeks and drew a smile. With such realization the girl of steel felt her heart hammered so strongly against her chest and a sudden outburst of joy being flooded through all her being, right there a pure act of compassion happened and it was beautiful.

Even though the brittle condition in which Lena laid bedridden, Kara could feel hope again, the sweeping undertow of pain were vanishing and with animosity at the speed of light, she left the icy chamber.

“Supergirl, Brainy may have some good news to you” J`onn told Kara excitedly as she were approaching to them.

“Yes in fact the nimblest the supplest and with this new approach we might as well be able to reduce temporarily the effects of the virus not only on Lena`s body but also on many newly diagnosed people across the globe”

“Well that sounds very good but tell me what it is” Kara resonated at the news, a glimpse of light shining through her eyes.

“Hey, Don`t you dare if you think you can start without me” Alex was standing on the entrance of the chamber fully packed with Asian savory appetizers, potstickers and Kara could smell the unique and exquisite jjajamyon that exuded such delicious and warm aroma. Left hand with a box of donuts, and Kara couldn't feel more grateful to have such a Family united together with the sole purpose of saving the world, aliens and humans alike.

“Thaaank youu, you are the best sister in the whole world” Kara smiled at her sister and helped her with the food.

“No worries, how is the research going, any findings” with this peculiar commanding voice the red haired woman asked to her interlocutors.

“Well, after our investigation through history biggest pandemias like the one registered in 1918 with the Spanish pandemic or H1N1 back in 2009 , there were several attempts to use a convalescent therapies which consisted in administering plasma from infected people to the patients that were in the latest stage of the illness far too sick to improve their condition. Then the scientist changed their curse of the investigation, giving the plasma to the recently diagnosed patients and with that the odds changed to have 50% rate of success after administering the plasma”. Brainy and the unravelings of his mind shone through his gaze.

“And, I`m pretty sure there is a but” Alex suspected that the direction may be unsavory for Kara.

“We need to withdraw some of Lena`s blood and mixed it with Harun-el to get the quality of the plasma we need and with the addition of Harun-el perfectly isolated from Kryptonian powers, we can create a cure for the long term. Then after that we can try it on Lena`s”. Brainy with blunt scientific eyes were gazing in between Kara and Alex`s expert eyes.

“Ok, that seems feasible, but how you`ve considered the side effects in case Lena's body rejected the plasma or the Harun-El” Alex`s critically eye of bioengineering asked with concern.

“Well, right now we don`t have other option there`s slightly possibilities under Lena brittle condition to wait for her team to get another long term cure that can take weeks if not months, according to L-Corp database on the project, they are testing to create a drug with a a-ketoramine inhibitor. After identifying the sequence of the virus`is RNA they concluded…” Brainy were cut by Alex

“That inhibiting the activity of the enzyme 3CL pro, would block viral replication, it's genius” Alex`s brain was working and with stimulated pupils she conclude.

“Yes, Indeed but they're far away from testing this on humans, and also very reluctant to follow Lena`s approach. On the contrary we are following exactly what Lena previously marked as a course of action on her research”. Brainy already got the research papers from the L-CORP archive database.

Kara were freezed at the thoughts of mixing Harun-El on Lena`s blood and having to tried such approach on her beloved friend were risky, after recollecting what happened with James more than a year ago, or even worse what occurred to Ben Lockwood getting addicted to the substance and getting even sicker after the administration of the extraterrestrial substance.

“Guys, but, this is so risky, I know it sounds like simple to do and efficient and just logical course of action, but what would happened if Lena got sicker that she is now, or the side effects transmuted Lena and her body become super or in the worst… she would die and that's on me, I cannot take such responsibility” 

“Hey, hey don`t think like that, of course it is very strange that Lena`s condition is progressively worsening but look at her and also consider all the people that is laying alone in a hospital bed, fighting for themselves, unable to see their families, their love ones, and who knows if this solution is the best solution in the long term, but at least we can give hope with this, and if Brainy and I agreed scientifically speaking on this, then we`ll ask a third party to Alura and to our mom and if they approve our approach or recommend something else, we will try it” Alex reasoned her thinking and her comforting thoughts resonated in Kara`s.

“I`m with Alex and Brainy on this Kara, if you look the history and the curse of actions scientist across the world against the biggest treats of the world, they got the vaccines because of their disruptive geniuses and not because they didn't find it troublesome, but because of the attempt to thrive for the biggest picture and with that the fittest solution”. The self-assuredness of J`onn J`onnz were extrapolated across the chamber.

“Well then, thank you to you the superfriends for your support and for your wisdom, I really appreciate you being here in this time and yes this is extreme course of action perhaps disruptive but in a good way and against my better judgement I can't see no other option, so please Brainy, Alex begin with the testing on Lena, and J`onn please also help Lena to reduce her pain in case she is. I will go to my mother`s chamber and talk to her to discuss our solution, and Alex please tell mom what we conclude and let me know her feedback”

“We will don`t worry, we got your back” Alex replied with a fond heart.

“And Alex, please be careful this virus is no joke and it is very contagious I don't want to put you in a position in which you can get sick so please just… just be careful, okay?”

“You know always I`m, and talking about protective and caring sisters, before you go grab at least some potstickers, I know you are made of steel but you need to eat to regain some energy and be strong for her for us, okay” Kara nodded with realization, grabbed a handful of potstickers, and devoured the jjajamyeon at a blink of an eye and then left the chamber, profoundly grateful to have the superfriends back in action.


	6. Facing the Adversity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> In this chapter is all about facing the adversity and fears with love and Kara and the superfriends definitely are stronger together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> It's been a while since the last chapter was posted. In this new chapter it's all about the love and support system that can make you strong and also dealing with the adversity of the uncertainty, and realizing that even in the worst situations we have each other to rely on.
> 
> Happy reading

##  Chapter 6: Facing the adversity 

“Hello Kara, how can I help you?” Allura's hologram turned on, bright blue light illuminated Kara's face. Allura's features remained unchanged with loving eyes towards her daughter, which provoked the Super to want to embrace her mother and feel her secure warmth, something that the girl of steel was longing for a long time.

“Hi.. Mom…” The blond started. “Listen…. Something terrible is happening here, on Earth. A terrible virus has been claiming the life of more than 75 000 humans and aliens. My best friend is fighting for her life right now... Do you...perhaps have recollections on how Krypton faced a disease like that?” Kara's expectand eyes were fixed on Allura, impatiently waiting upon her response.

“Well my beloved daughter, of course Krypton was not exempted of dangerous or mortiferous virus, such is the case of the so called Xarxas, which was a virus that damaged the mental reasoning and abilities. Without treatment, people in Krypton eventually lied in coma and ended up in death. Xarxa's virus was highly contagious, with one infected Kryptonian sneezing to your face, you were already infected. Luckily the virus was destroyed alongside Krypton”. 

In that very moment Kara had a recollection of that particular moment in Krypton's history where many of her people died helplessly alone, lost of fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, friends, older people, were taken away from their home and their family never saw them again. Countless lives were lost until her Father and other prominent scientists created the technology and the vaccines to control such a nefarius disease.

“In fact, inside, here in the Fortress of solitude, lies part of the technology that helped us to contain the virus and slow down the progression of the virus, on Aisle X the  **Bio-remediation suit** can be found. There is only one of them in the whole galaxy and you can try to use it on your friend, it may not cure her but it can help her to reduce the progression of the disease until you can find the cure” Allura admitted, watching a little smile appear on her daughter’s face.

A sense of hope flourished in the girl of steel like rivulets from a river and with that aim she belligerently left Allura's room grateful for Krypton's technology and having her mother's hologram to back her up. Such implications vehemently reassured her even more that the answers to such a puzzle, would be found.

Kara had flown to the Aisle X, alongside the ice stalagmites from many shapes that closed the aisle from outside. There was a metal door and to enter, it requested the biometric data of either the last daughter of Krypton or her super cousin, Kal-El. 

Whilst Kara had entered the room she noticed that it was dark and without a doubt, it was the first time to be in that place, so new and with a taste of her Father's lab. After giving access to Kelex, the android began to analyze the suit and its functions. 

Kelex were levitating beneath the bio-remediation suit fixing it and making sure that the suit would be able to adapt it to human morphology and biology, until it was safe to be used for humans with the necessary adaptations to feed Lena's body, and also withdraw human contents such as urine. Certainly it was not Xarxas virus, but still the suit was intended to be used as a live support armour. 

Tons of tubes made of NTH and wires, modules and pumps were connecting the suit to a big quantum computer that was showing the indicators through graphics, sensors everywhere for multiple purposes and a foggy white air was released from the armour. The girl of steel could distinguish the peculiar blue, and red colors, the legitimate badge of the house of El.

“Hello, Kara Zor-El. The suit is fully functional and operating ready to start the protocol  θɹo.niv ” -Kelex assured to Kara whilst completing the trials and last adjustments to the suit programming.-

“Thank you Kelex, for your help. I'm going to ask Brainy and Alex to bring Lena here so we can start the protocol. By any chance could you help me to access the scientific records back in Krypton where Xarsas outbroke? Maybe there is a device that we can use to treat the virus and with that, help the body create enough antibodies and fight the virus”.

“Absolutely Kara Zor-el, starting the analysis per your request” Kelex assured, Kara left Aisle X and went back to Lena's chamber, feeling more and more confident about the resolution of the everlasting puzzle she was about to tackle. 

Still her feelings mixed with guilt for not being able to be there for Lena when she could do something to avoid this amount of suffering on her best friend. 

While entering the chamber, Kara couldn't help but felt heartache after seeing her best friend connected to a respiratory ventilator, luckily not invasive or uncomfortable, but still that image of Lena lying in bed, being connected to many tubs, and wires so painful to watch a person you love the most lying in such defenless condition. Lena was being fed through the IV, not only her lungs but also the kidneys were getting compromised. A stream of salty water was running through Kara's cheek, but she rapidly wiped away, she needed to be strong in this moment for Lena, for her friends.

“Hi Brainy, where are J´onn and Alex?” Brainy was standing alone facing Kara with Lena deposited in an icy glass chamber.

“Oh Alex is in the changing room putting on her astronaut suit to help us with Lena. J´onn wanted to go and investigate a little bit more with his sources about the explosion and also if this is related to the ordeal of uncertainty that is provoking several riots among the alien community. They feel alone fighting the disease on their own, but I'm sure, J´onn can help bring them reassurance and peace. We are in this together” 

“Oh I see, talking about this..Do you by any chance remember some device or vaccine being made by the Legion to fight the blight?” Kara was asking the right questions but not able to apart Lena from her sight.

“Yes indeed Supergirl, I have a recollection of the device I made to help cure the blight that caused pandemia and death around my world back in my time with the Legion… In fact we can reproduce the one I gave to Mon-El a few years ago. Kryton's technology is beyond light years ahead from what we have on Earth.”

“Oh, yes I remembered, when I went to Argo City with Mon-El, we found a young mother who has a toddler boy with a lung disease, some type of Asma.. that he inherited from her mother. He was carrying everywhere a respiratory ventilator machine, and Mon-El gave him the vaccine you've created. He placed the circled shaped vaccine on this little boy's forearm and in a split of a second the kid took off his ventilator and he was breathing by himself. It was like a miracle!!” Supergirl jumped with such happiness at the realization that the answers were sitting under her nose since the beginning.

In that very moment, the bare outline of an idea was coalescing in her brain- a notion so simple but yet so drastic and pragmatic..

“Brainy I have an idea… A couple of years ago I made an article for Catco about the SARS, HIV, Malaria and other viruses and parasites infectations suchs as head lice, scabies, river blindness, strongyloidiasis that have an enormous impact on the people's health and economy worldwide. At that time, there was this drug that helps the immune system to fight even stronger the RNA of the viruses and also the parasites are killed within 48 hrs. it's called Ivermectin”.

“Oh, yes but... what do they have in common, I mean parasites and viruses with these drug effects?” 

“What about if we place Lena on the suit first and then we'll resume our discussion together with Alex afterwards?” Kara looked at Lena with fondly eyes, whilst Brainy opened the chamber and with skillful hands. He disconnected Lena from the wires and tubes that were connected through her whole body, careful to not provoke distress on Lena's body.

“Supergirl I need your speed right after I disconnect Lena from the ventilator, we'll only have like 10 seconds to place her inside the suit, otherwise the oxygen won't reach to her lungs, and then to her brain in such a fragile state the lack of oxygen can provoke encefalitis. So we have to be 100% accurate in our coordination, alright?”

“Alright, it's okay I got you” -Kara with reassuring eyes looked at Brainy, hands ready to scoop Lena on her arms-

“At my count, 1, 2, 3!” Brainy disconnected Lena from the respiratory ventilator, and the brunette let out a groan of pain and discomfort, but Kara already with hand crafted hands in a red and blue blur placed Lena beneath the suit. Then, a sort of robotic clamped hands took Lena's and carefully lifted up her body towards the suit and once she was inside in the bio-remedy suit, the little dents on the suit were closing one by one, cloistering Lena into a protective shield.

The armour began to make noises, the engine started, and the stats immediately were displayed on the big translucent monitor. Lena's sinus rhythm was still erratic; she was very sick indeed, luckily the suit would help her to regulate her temperature. 

It would provide her 70% oxygen and 30% air with less invasive technology, would provide her the nutrition she needed, also it would slow down the progress of replication from the virus RNA inside her DNA. And also, it would buy the superfriends time to manufacture and assemble Brainy's device with Kryptonian technology and components to have it in time in a matter of twelve hours.

“It seems that the suit is working, Lena's sinus is improving” Alex stated through the coms.

“I hope so” Kara looked down to the floor with heavy shoulders and aching heart.

“Well, I've heard your conversation from before, and Kara is right, the Ivermectin has proven its benefits to treat parasites infestations ...not only that recent research from Australian scientist demonstrated at least in trials performed “in vitro” stated that with only one dosis of ivermectin could stop the growing of the replication process of the SARS-COV-2 on the host cells. Killing the virus in a matter of 48 hours. There is still no linkage or further studies on how this vaccine can also help to treat several diseases such as different types of HIV, flu, and Zika virus but definitely once we can determine the dosage needed for Lena's body, we can expect to get a better output after the first 24 hours”. Alex confirmed to the team with fire and bold resolution in her eyes.

“So... the only thing we need to do is calculate the dosage and make the components adaptable for humans and aliens DNA. I'm 99.9% confident that the vaccine will work just as much as the one I've created in the XXXI century, but this success also relies on my favorite Kryptonian scientist and you Alex, with your intellect and abilities we would have the device ready in no time. If you excuse me I will download from my brain the blueprints of the device and then I'll go with kleenex to gather the components we need”. Brainy with such a confident and smart personality outlined beyond every galaxy left the room with Kara alone.

“It's Kelex, Querl dox!” the robotic android corrected Brainy following him through the corridor.

“Alright, alright, easy both of you! Right now the main priority is work together as a team, so better you work and get along in this moment, when this is over you can have a robotic fight if you want” Alex intervened with the unsavory ego dispute that Brainy and Kelex were about to start.

“Understood, but ...for the record ..just for the record... he started” Brainy with reproval eyes looked to Kelex who moved to the upper side of the Aisle, while Brainy left the room to download the device's draft.

“Kara, how are you doing with all of this?” Alex looked concerned and had an empathetic gaze towards her sister.

“Honestly for a moment I felt like I was losing hope again, like trying to get answers from a void full of uncertainty, but I'm glad to have you here by my side, all of you. Now I have hope again” Kara weakly smiled to her sister still unable to reach her sight towards her sister, feeling the reprobatory look in Alex eyes knowing she would get reprimanded for not taking care of herself first in order to help the others.

“Kara you should rest a couple of hours, there is no use for us or for Lena if you are here getting weaker physically and mentally, when was the last time you eat, or sleep?” The bigger sister of the Danvers began to worry more and more for the condition of her sister that could also cause a solar flare on the kryptonian if no food or rest or even yellow sun were filled in her system.

“I know Alex I look terrible and yes I also feel terrible... just the thought of leaving Lena alone again… I can't… I promise to her that I never leave her alone, what if… something happens and I'm not here for her, all I want to do is help?'' The distress and heartache Kara was facing as the weight of the world was also taxing her at great expense.

“Kara you are my sister... and I love you. I also can see how much you've always cared for Lena in ways that are beyond my understanding, but look... you have to be at your 100% in order to keep fighting for her and for the world. I promise to you that Lena is in good hands and also she is protected with this suit that is amazing and assembled with Kryptonian Technology, and in order to help, you need to take care of yourself, okay?” Alex gave her a jab in her ribs highlighting the last lines with a serious tone but playful gaze.

“Understood, I promise just give me a couple of minutes alone with Lena and after I will go to rest a little bit, why don't you bring me the potstickers with this soy sauce that I love the most from Arirang, and Korean barbecue also. We´ll see each other in two hours” Kara weak excitement was shown all over her face.

“Ok deal but the potstickers are all mine!! I`m going to call Kelly to update her about Lena, she has being so worried about her, see you later” The redheaded Danvers gave Kara a warm and empathetic gaze, squeezing her shoulders with appreciation, and leaving the room alone for Kara. 

Kara was left alone in the room with Lena's motionless body inside the life support suit, unable to see her face just the glass beneath the iron helmet. With such an admiration and profound love for her best friend growing inside Kara given the circumstances, in which Lena was lying inside this bio-remedy suit Kara whisper to the raven haired woman in Kryptonian:

“Lena Khunhp khehth rraop chao Khunhp shovuh  ju im rraop” Kara finally accepted her feelings towards her best friend in a very honest, warm, everlasting love that only in this life and death situations overflow with grace inside out of the Kriptionian heart.

-Kara ressumed-“You have to keep fighting for me, for us. You have given me so much and I was not grateful enough to show you how much I care about you. I feel like you are my moon, the gravity pulls me towards you, and also you are my sun and all the stars of the galaxy. So you have to come back to me, okay, I need you, and I know that you are the strongest person I've ever known, and also very stubborn, I need you and the world needs you, so please come back to me, okay?”. 

After confirming her feelings and hopes to Lena, she felt a relieve, she felt a sudden happiness filling her insides with joy, with love, so much love that was kept for so long, and a shy smile full of everglow light shone her true self towards Lena, who was on a trapped in her dreams protected from the outside, and now embraced with a shield of love without not knowing how much Kara professed so dearly a love for her.

“You are going to be alright. I know it because you have been through the worst and you've overcome many dreadful situations and I'm not going to rest until I see you smiling again... I'll be back soon I promise” Kara took the suit metal hand in hers and gave a kiss on the metallic helmet where Lena's forehead was. She left the aisle to give herself a power nap, she indeed was so tired but even her low energy levels couldn`t stop her brain from thinking about Lena and how much this solution had to have the best outcome, it was her last resource policy.

Later she joined Alex and Brainy to eat something and with her favorite food she regained her energies to keep thriving through the day and help Brainy with the bioengineering of the device and also to help Alex and Brainy to calculate and determine the exact dosage of the inhibitor, which was crucial and no harm intended to begin the first test, now the dilemma the superfriends would be facing was the hard decision to test it on Humans and Aliens first or straight away on Lena`s, they for sure had to think and decide quickly which protocol must be followed and the corresponding course of action.

Would the execution of the trials and test be as pragmatic and effective as the planning?


	7. An unravelling truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex found out the unravelling truth about Lilian's nefarius plans.
> 
> She is coming to take Lena with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> This special part of the plot took me years to write it and unfolded it as I wanted.  
> But now I feel more confident about it and also we should see an unexpected twist, so enjoy the reading and if you have any comment or wanted to share your feedback with me, you are more than welcomed to do it.
> 
> Please stay healthy and be safe

##  Chapter 7: An Unravelling Truth

“Hi Kara, how`s Lena?” Dreamer asked at the other side of the phone, she was still working on the assignment that Miss Rojas gave to her and Kara together, and the deadline for the report was exactly that day. But also Nia had been taken over Kara`s marvellous, delivering every new update and attending the meetings and going to L-CORP herself to gather information to build a good article, but still every now and then Miss Rojas insistence on Kara`s whereabouts had begun to left few options to Nia.

“Lena`s condition is still very delicate but she's responding to the bioremediation suit and Brainy, Alex and I are building the vaccine device such as the one Brainy built for Mon-El, we have still to work on the calculations for the dosage taking away any lethal risk to avoid causing more harm that good, I think by the end of today, we will have the ivecimitricin ready to go… ohh sorry you wanna say something?”

“Listen Kara, Andrea has been asking for you constantly and at the beginning I managed to keep this under control, but I don't know how long it`ll take for Andrea to figure out that you are not physically here, and I`m with you the priority number 1 is to keep Lena safe and sound, but also I think we should ask J´onn for help, and probably he may not like the idea”.

After hanging out with Kara, Dreamer proactively explained the situation to J´onn and once again all against his will, he once again agreed to shape shift into Kara Danvers.

“Okay, Okay I'll do it, it`ll be there in a minute just hold on okay” The martian manhunter was definitely not okay thinking about the last time he shapeshifted for Kara, when she was in coma after a fight with Reign and that evening he had to listen and give advices to Lena about dating James and agreeing how he`s a good kisser, “yikes”

The novelty of this time is that it`ll be the first encounter he had with Andrea Rojas the Empress of the Media and the prolific CEO that not only held an Empire also with Obsidian North tech but also her persona it was as powerful and magnificent as her empire.

After landing in CATCOs balcony, J´onn were welcomed by Nia, who thanked him with a very warm smile for the favor he was doing in behalf of Kara.

Nia this time would be the one who talked and disclose the headlines and the full draft to Andrea and Kara a.k.a J´onn should be smiling and nodding as Nia indicate him, “one blink you smile, two blinks is nodding okay?”-Nia tactically was explaining the strategy to J´onn-

“No worries I`ve been in this earth for at least 300 hundred years, I was director of the DEO for a very long time, I´ve changed the odds back at Crisis helping the heroes defeat the monitor and anti monitor, not to mention that I had to help Kara and cover her up with Cat Grant and Lena Luthor so for me would be like piece of Cake” 

The confident J'onn J'onzz vehemently confirmed to Nia after making their way to the war room.

Nia opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to advise J´onn that Miss Rojas was very different and it required a special set of soft skills and very cool minded to deal with her, not taking her rash and unsavoury words personally but instead block every fiber of emotion and only think precisely of what is needed to solve the issue, the key is keeping her happy. 

However, Nia just let go breathing deeply a puff of air without not knowing exactly how the following events were poised to occur.

With a wary look Nia flashed her sight to J ´onn and at count of three they were already heading towards the war room.

The Obsidian North heir was already expecting them, and as soon as they entered her office, Miss Rojas rose and eyebrow, veered away from her laptop and tilting her head on the left side, gaze focused on Kara`s

“Kara have you finished editing the article yet?” only a trained eye could discern the staring and demanding eyes from the CEO lurking beneath.

“Yes I have… and I also sent to you a mail containing ten pages for tomorrow`s meeting, Nia and I also attached on it eye grabbing headlines, and different options for images” lifting their chin up after confirming to the CEO the work was done.

Conspicuously with a smile drawn in her face, Andrea looked at Kara with very penetrating green eyes and approaching her face towards Kara, she chew every word in her mouth “Well then, I`m very looking forward to discuss it during the meeting tomorrow… and Nia please make sure Kara be in time tomorrow, if she's late I'll be giving to you the obituary section for one week”. 

Without even blinking the Chief in Editor exerced her position with fiery eyes not even for a second taking Kara off of her sight.

“Miss Rojas but we don't have an obituary section, do we?” A very confused Nia with wandering and questioning eyes looked at Kara.

“You are certainly right, that means I will not give you any assignment for the next week, are we clear?” With bold and fiery eyes, and a very amused smile Andrea Rojas were delighted observing them react to her commands.

“Yes everything is clear, we will act accordingly to your request, and thank you” anyone can tell that a prominent vein was popping out of Kara`s forehead, both hands curled in fists.

Dreamer noticed J´onn reaction on Andrea`s words and breaking the steaming discomfort on him.

Nia grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the aisle outside of Andrea`s office, preventing a possible dispute before it happens. 

“J´onn what were you thinking, she could`be peeled our skin off right in the office without anyone knowing, however cannily the outcome was way better than I dreamed about it, thanks man”

A pensive look was drawn in J'onn face it was like his body was there but his mind was somewhere else.

“J´onn are you okay, are you following me?” Dreamer laced her fingers together waiting for J´onn`s candour to come back.

“Oh sorry, yes I'm alright thank you for taking me out of there, this woman is very irritating…"He raised his arm towars his forehead and rubbed his temples.

"Believe me what has just happened with Andrea is just a light rain, the situation outhere is worsening, according to my meeting group and the sources we got to see, Cadmus is still operating under Lena`s mother administration, the bomb and the aliens we found dead were not a mere coincidence"

J'onn sources gave him some documents in which the people behind Cadmus, he told Nia, were abducting aliens to test with them the virus but for some reason the security on the laboratory level four were violated and the virus got spreaded and mutated not only on the aliens but also in the humans.

“Oh my God, J´onn this is terrible, this is evil, we cannot allow a calamity to happen, we need to tell Kara and the guys the nefarious plans that Lilian has on her belt, we cannot let Lilian to be free and risking the life of innocents, those people are dying, kids, mothers, entire families are in a high risk if we don`t stop this right away”. 

An infuriated and very conflicted Nia was shocked after the truth was unravelled at her, she could not understand the hows and the why`s still people is so mad and spread the hatred and evil deeds against innocent people whether is aliens and humans all of them were in a high risk all because a lethal virus were spread out of hatred and rage against aliens.

A pitch of pain felt on Nia`s stomach, the nausea followed and a big void left her limped, paralized at the thought of how Lilian in her unstoppable desire to eradicate the alien race could also kill her own daughter.

Lena who was fighting for her life, her only attempt trying to get the cure to save the world once again without not knowing that her own adoptive mother was behind all of this debacle.

In a blinding light of insight Lilian Luthor figured out where were Lena`s whereabouts, after trying to reach her at L-CORP, her apartment, the Luthor mansion, the head of security from Lena`s apartment confirmed to her that what it seemed a red and blue blur entered to Lena's apartment and took her away leaving to trace behind. 

Also the geolocalization device that Lilian inserted surreptitiously inside Lena´s mobile phone lost track. So the only place her adoptive daughter must be was right at the Fortress of Solitude.

Lilian snorted derisively after such realization, arching her eyebrow and clenching her jaw, she took the keys of the ship with her and ordered cyborg superman to come with ther to get Lena back.

“Nia, J´onn, it's so good to see you back how it went” Alex and Kara welcomed Dreamer and the Martian Manhunter back in the fortress of solitude, after being embraced with a warm reception the confirmed that everything went better than expected with Miss Rojas and after a long and uncomfortable silence.

Nia broke in tears, she was very mad at the realization of how mean and evil the people can be against her and all that the humanity and the superfriends represents and fight for.

“Nia are you okay, what happened, tell me?” Kara with that peculiar sunny and warm tenderness was caressing Nia`s watering eyes, after everything she was dealing, Supergirl still remained so lovable and compassionate for her people, and grabbing Nial's shoulders her ocean eyes flashed right through Nia`s almond eyes.

“Kara, J´onn got information from his sources and it's bad really bad… The outbreak of the virus was provoked not caused by random events, and Lilian is behind all of this.”

With widening eyes Kara felt something broken inside her, her envision and the aftermath of the crisis she was dealing with were not prepared for such an unravelling truth.

She remained motionless at the thought of Lena dying because of an Iron fist of rash and cruelty that involved her adoptive mother in all of this chaos and desolation, causing division on the human and alien race.

“Yes as Nia told you is true, Lilian was experimenting in one of L-CORP old and apparently abandoned facility downtown, she randomly kidnapped aliens to test on them the altered virus getting a sophisticated and lethal virus, with the only aim of exterminate the alien race for good, unluckily her scientific audacity didn`t foreseen the terrible outcomes that were unfolded also for humans including her daughter”.

“Oh Rao, we must protect Lena at all cost, Bra.. Br… Brainy is.. he's working right now manufacturing the vaccine device and Alex, Eliza and I were just working on the dosage calculation to make sure the inhibitor is not lethal for Lena and the rest of the aliens and humans”.

“Nia what happened what are you seeing?” Kara, Alex and J'onn looked expectantly at the petrified expression of dreamer, with closed eyes and her heart beating faster, Kara felt a jolt of electricity in her insides and her hand felt limply back at her sides.

“Oh no” Kara raised a hand and placed it with shock at her mouth.

“Lilian is coming for Lena and she is not alone, she is bringing with her cyborg superman and also cadmus men along with her” 

Nia finally dropped the ball, and the real threat was not that the superfriends were unable to defeat Lilian and the rest of cadmus men, but this sincerely will impact in the time they have left to get the test and the dosage done before administering to Lena or any other human or alien alike.

“No worries, we are prepared, we just need to protect Brainy, keep him, Lena and Mom safe and make sure they remain working non-stop till they get some results, we can strike them back and kick their ass” 

“Also there is no use to be here all of us, we can handle Lilian and her soldiers, J´onn, Nia please go back to National City and keep patrolling the cities and also support the ambulances or people that may need also our help during this stirring times is better if we split and expand our defense”

Alex remained positive and focused on the strategy to maintain the team spirit and therefore achieve the desired results.

“Yeah I'm hundred percent with you Alex, but we also need to get Lilian's statement or declaration in which she flagantry and deliberately admit what she`d done and held responsible for her actions, so no matter what we are not killing them, okay” Supergirl made a clear point and objective.

Nia and J´onn parted their ways to help the superfriends protect the city and help the ones in need whilst Kara and Alex were preparing themselves for what was about to come.

“Kara it's time to suit up” Alex handed over to Kara a red box, containing the supersuit that Lena built for her a year ago to fight Lex and the Graves siblings, whilst placing the device in her chest, the nanoparticles were unfolding one another to assemble together the suit, and after a millisecond Supergirl`s face were completely covered.

“Kelex please sealed completely the fortress of solitude and identified Lillian Luthor and that cyborg of Hank Henshaw as intruders, and raise the security for Aisle X and the laboratory. Make sure to add an extra layer of shield to Brainy`s and Eliza chamber, we must make sure they finished the device and inhibitor as soon as possible”

“With pleasure Kara Zor-El, initiating security protocol measures for the Fortress per your request” 

It was about time when Kara and the superfriends noticed Lilian and the cadmus men trying to open the main gate.

Cyborg superman lifted the key from the fortress and placed it on the lock shaped with the symbol of the house of El.

It was not the first time they opened and violated the security of the Fortress of solitude back when the Medusa virus hit, and many times after that horrendous event. 

What they didn`t know is that this time the superfriends were vigilantly and belligerently waiting for them.

At the first sight of motion the fortress were put in lockdown, and the main door were closed, the chilling and electrifying cold were making Lilian cheeks pink, and certainly the cold of the fortress were difficulting her lungs to receive the oxygen they needed to function properly.

A tremor in her hands were provoking electric vibrations of coldness traveled through her spine, but that didn't stop her to proceed with the mission, even though every step on that cold and icy floor were severely affecting her knees and the bones were screaming in pain, in a moment she almost tripped over crooking of a finger, and with chapped lips she saluted to her host. 

“Hi Supergirl, long time no see you, what a special surprise, don`t you think? Now tell me where is Lena and none of you will get hurt”

With a defiant eyes, Kara leveled her gaze towards Lilian, her stomach clenched at the thought of Lena´s getting sicker and being fragile let alone in that chamber, a bolt of pain traveled through her being, which also encourage to fight back and confront Lilian Luthor with the truth.

“I can`t give you that information, the only thing you can be sure of is that we are taking good care of her and right now we are working against the clock to get the exact inhibitor that will save millions of people including your daughter!”

The precise nature of Lena`s ailment was kept secret from her adoptive mother, not only because of historical events that left Lena with a broken heart, and a sentiment of not being wanted or good enough for her adoptive mother, but also because Lilian wanted to use Lena`s project non-nocere.

If Lena`s project and all the related documents, test, subjects of test and technology volley in the wrong hands.

In this case in her adoptive and nefarius mother, the Matriarch of the luthor`s household will acquire an unprecedented power by manipulating human and alien will, thus she could also manipulate the future.

Lilian cocked her head to the side and gave Kara a sharp look, then flashed her a smile, wry and smirking

“Well then could you please explain how is the leverage of your moral compass? one day you make promises to my daughter and everything is rainbows and sunshines when we both know that the day in which she knew the truth she`ll hate you for what you`ve done to her has come" with a fiery look of disdein she glanced towards Kara.

"And yet you act with disdain towards her and tell her you will treat her as any other villain, but let me tell you she is not alone, she has me, her mother, her own family, you don't have any right to keep it here”

Whilst listening to such poisonous words, Kara clenched her jaw, curling her fingers into fists, trying as hard as she might to remain stoic and not ever let Lilian to influence her.

While Alex and Kara were containing Lilian`s Cadmus Squad, one of the soldiers vanished and shapeshifted into ice, converging every fiber of his being into the icy soil of the fortress of solitude, he was far behind the main line, therefore it was conspicuously odd to be there and then suddenly disappeared, unable to be catched by Alex or Supergirl. 

“I think you are very wrong, we are Lena`s chosen family and yes I made a huge mistake in the past, and I am pretty aware of how much Lena paid the price of my veered behaviour, but hiding her the truth was for her own protection, and for now on I'll grapple with the consequences”

Supergirl continued” I think you have done more than enough already. Perhaps, we have information about project Medusa 2.0, so now is your turn to vindicate yourself and tell us for all at once, why you did this? What was the purpose behind all of this hatred among all of us?”

Kara`s stomach at that point was tying itself into very crippling knots, gritting her teeth while Alex was behind her trying to keep an eye on the rest of the soldiers, certainly the situation was stirring and Lilian was arrogant, with a resplendent smile she derided.

“How insolent you are, you don't have any prove of what you are saying, I tried to reason with you but it seems that you don't want to listen and certainly I have no time for your childless and unmannered behaviour"

With a small smile she added "you have explendid beautiful blue eyes and yet you have a massive veil of idiosyncrasy and compassion that encourage you to fight a lose battle, but remember Cadmus is everywhere and believe it or not I think we have already solved our quandary, of you excuse us we will take our leave”.

Supergirl and Alex waited cautiously for them to leave for good the fortress, when suddenly a clank of alarms on the aisle X were activated, with a wary look they shared gazes.

Kara´s insides twitched painfully, fear was felt like a jolt of electricity ran through the recesses of her worst nightmare, in a blur of light she flew towards Lena`s chamber and when she landed in the icy and protected chamber, only the blue and white stalactites accompanied the dismantled wires and tubes.

“Lena” Supergirl fell in the ground.

She was paralized with fear, the worst sense of deja vú pried up in her heart, her limbs were fallen limply on her sides, her mouth trembling, a tremor ran through her spine, she was feeling an unbearable pain worse than needles stabbing through her veins.

Glancing around the chamber she cried at the realization that Lena was not there anymore.

Her breathing was ragged when Alex found Kara in the chamber, she was sobbing in shock, such unfolded events for sure were not unsuspected.

“Kara, hey, hey it's me Alex, breath, try to breath for me please and tell me what happened, where is Lena?”

The redheaded former DEO Director was trying to get Kara back to her senses, with a warm and also very preoccupied look she was staring at Kara in order to understand if she was in pain.

While holding Kara by her shoulders and caressing her watering eyes, she embraced Kara inside her arms and edging her sight towards the room.

She could notice an unconscious body lying on the cold and icy ground of the chamber, she was lying with her face down, her complexion was very akin as Lena`s and Alex was concocting herself for the worst.

The older of the Danver`s sisters composed her postured and peered through the chamber, she approached to the body and when after looking closely to the stranger woman.

Carefully bent down one knee and turned back her body, fingers on her neck trying to get vital signs and after confirming her alive, she nodded to Kara.

Definitely she was an alien, that for an unseen and unknown reason was lying on the utterly and vastly protected chamber and they didn`t know the whereabouts of Lena. 

“Lilian took away Lena, I`m going to find her” absentmindedly and absorbed in her mind Kara was struggling to form the words, it was the first time she was clouded with rage and anger and the cloistering and pricking feeling of lost and abandonment once again were eaten her up.

She unfathomed how this had happened.

“Kara wait, you are not thinking clearly and going after Lena in your state could be dangerous for you and for the others, please just breathe and I'll help you to bring Lena back safe with us”

“Alex you don`t understand if I can't get Lena back, I may lost her forever and if something happens to her I could not forgive myself”

“Don`t worry we are going to get her back, I`ll call J'onn to come here and help us to identify this alien, for her breathing I think she`s critically ill… don't move, I`ll be right back.

Kara suddenly found herself mired in a ditch, unfathomed eyes and excruciating fear of loss irrevocably resonated through her heart. Slouching along, beads of salty water clouding her lashes and a sentiment of void once again were felt at her very core.

“Lena” supergirl effortlessly whispered her name, as if she were calling out for her.

Lacing her fingers together and taking her clammy hands towards her heart, she closed her eyes and pried up her eyes, she was listening for her beloved, no matter how far Lena was taken away from her, she was determined to find her again and fight her way out of this.

“Wherever you are, I´ll find you and I´ll always fight for you”.


	8. The flowers she likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beaming light sneaked through the curtains of her room, the splendorous rays of sun were hurting her eyes, Lena rose her arm to protect her vision from such an incandescent sun. Her whole body felt numb and her back was aching, she shifted her position from the bed trying to sit down.
> 
> Suddenly she felt a piercing grey eyes waiting for her to wake up, she flashed a questioning glance towards the tall woman who was seated across the room. 
> 
> “Are you going to keep staring at me the whole morning? Tell me what happened?” with a dried throat the CEO asked suspiciously how she got to Luthor's mansion. 
> 
> “What, did I startle you?. Let me tell you something, you should be the one thanking me and apologizing if it wasn't for me you`ll be dead by now, so the least you can do is to thank me for that” the Matriarch of the Luthor`s household, very satisfied of herself glanced a smile to her adoptive daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's Saturday and this is the new chapter of "The moon, the river and you" hope you like it and please feel free to comment :)  
> Please be safe and happy reading

##  Chapter 8: The Flowers that she likes

A beaming light sneaked through the curtains of her room, the splendorous rays of sun were hurting her eyes, Lena rose her arm to protect her vision from such an incandescent sun. Her whole body felt numb and her back was aching, she shifted her position from the bed trying to sit down.

Suddenly she felt a piercing grey eyes waiting for her to wake up, she flashed a questioning glance towards the tall woman who was seated across the room. 

“Are you going to keep staring at me the whole morning? Tell me what happened?” with a dried throat the CEO asked suspiciously how she got to Luthor's mansion. 

“What, did I startle you?. Let me tell you something, you should be the one thanking me and apologizing if it wasn't for me you`ll be dead by now, so the least you can do is to thank me for that” the Matriarch of the Luthor`s household, very satisfied of herself glanced a smile to her adoptive daughter.

“No, but I don't understand… Why am I here? the last thing I remember is fainting in my apartment and… my heart hurted so piercing and painful, I couldn't breath... and then maybe I was delusional for how feverish I was but I saw supergirl coming through my window...I have a recollection of being taken to the fortress in her arms... and then feeling numb and very cold and...I was drowning into what it felt like an ocean, I couldn't breath…”

Lena`s mouth opened and arching an eyebrow, she realized that she got the virus in her system, unfathomed on how she was alive, safe and in Luthor's mansion. In a fit of panic she wondered where Kara was if everything was a mere dream or she indeed was bridal carried and saved by Kara.

“Well despite our differences and the way you betrayed me and helped that monster of Supergirl three years ago by overruling my Medusa project to get rid of the abomination that aliens bring to earth, I couldn't remain with my arms crossed and see through my own eyes how they were sending their propaganda, gaining more and more power, mixing with humans, I had to think bigger and wider”

“Unfortunately, in the midst of the process, you got infected with the virus, I didn`t know you were also working closely with the samples to get a cure, you being sick is the last thing I wanted but I presume, this is the side effect of being cynically compassionate and trying to be a hero and once again jolt for attention from that horrendous stinging narcissist of Supergirl”. With perplexed eyes Lena was listening to every word Lilian was disdainfully describing her reasons.

With more than a tinge of envy and despondency Lilian spluttered “But don`t you worry Lena, I created myself the antidote, tested it first in several feebleminded willingly people and then... I may have taken the life of that alien healer to save yours. Do you know with fewer adjustments in your project non nocere, we can own the world and thrive for the betterment of the human race and alien cleansing”. 

Lena`s eyes widened in shock, and suddenly an inescapable chill of deja vú was running through her spine.

“Oh mother, it was you, the whole time, how can`t I didn't see it coming...well I´m not surprised only disappointed” Lena blinked in shock although she tried to remain stoic, without a doubt she was affected about her adoptive mother`s relentless quest to eradicate aliens at whichever may be the price. 

“Well, People disappoint honey, you should know more about what I'm talking about, you were the one who envisioned a perfect coinage for us based on that principle” Lilian quietly chuckled and gave her a patronising look and Lena suppressed a shiver.

“I don't like her around you, and I cannot fathom her obsession with you, luckily I figured out where she had taken you and rescued her from that monster, If I didn't interfere you will be gone forever and for what?”. 

Lena swallowed bitterly at the thought of Kara and despite the betrayal and the messy situation of unforgiveness and pain and felt that the honesty and trust between them were lost, Lena knew supergirl`s affection for her was still prevailing.

Eager to release herself from the inquiring and piercing stare of her adoptive mother, Lena pulled out of her arm the IV solution and detached herself from the oxygen monitor and also from the wires she was connected to monitor her vitals. 

She felt remorse and also a volley of feelings and anxiety stok like a jolt of electricity through her system. Being in that house with Lilian like the old times, and also she felt like if a part of herself were left in the fortress of solitude, her heart beating fast in her chest, like trying to tell someone with super hearing where she was taken, so Kara could listen and abruptly she found herself longing for Kara, she made her feel safe and warm and Lena yielded for that contact.

Lena felt betrayed for her heart, because all of these feelings were a manifestation of her true desire to feel secure and protected, lingering on the remembrance of a girl of steel who was worried about moving earth and heaven to fix her. But she was so stubborn to accept that the love she felt for her best friend was still lingering in her soul.

“Don´t you dare to step up from that bed, your stats needs to be monitored, I expect you to behave better than your father, when he got sick he was so stubborn, I you know the only thing which I'm lacking is patience” Lilian with narrow and piercing eyes snapped at Lena.

“Well can I at least have my phone back, I need to check up with my team the status of the project and also get an update from Jess about the SOWs and acquisitions L-CORP is purchasing to support the project R&D”. The raven haired woman did not agree to relinquish her belongings hoping she can check on Kara and tell her she was okay.

“Well it is Sunday, so I presume none of the non-essential employees neither departments are working right now at the company, so why don't you take it easy for a while, take a shower you sting, look at your messy hair, put some clothes on and then we continue our talk at breakfast” The brunette stood up, grabbed Lena`s shoulders and after caressing her cheek, she left the room.

Lena definitely felt tethered inside the mansion, cloistered in a haunted castle. She had to get out of it or at least get her phone back to tell Kara the truth about her adoptive mother's plans and also work with her to stop Lilian from hurting someone else. 

This definitely meant to put aside her differences and work together to fix her mother wrongdoings, for Lena was always feasible to put her feelings into little boxes and work collectively with her stakeholders, and especially with the DEO and the superfriends even knowingly heartily that for them she was unworthy of their trust, still she successfully helped them to save the world including Kara`s live in many occasions already.

Deep down of that armour she wanted to thank Kara for keeping her alive and even she felt the need to reconcile with Kara with the conviction of the reasureness in promises she had made for her. 

There was no way out of the mansion, a vigilant team were keeping a close eye on her, Lena was pretty aware that a non nocere project was the key for an adverse and etiolated future as solely as H.G. Wells described “Devoid of any curiosity or passion”.

A flashing light of inside evolved into Lena's mind, when she and Lex where kids, they used to have a hidden passage connected to the house of the three, it was the perfect and safe location that had a compartiment to release them from the mansion whenever they feel unsafe or wanted to try to be normal kids without the pressure of their parents. 

Thanks to Lena`s witty audacity the hidden passages were not disclosed in the blueprints of the mansion, therefore it`ll be the only way to break free again.

But first she had to get back the information, relevant documents, devices in which Lilian evidently had her claws and teeths into and also to collect solid evidence of the “cleansing project” that mimicked with cruelty Galton`s envision of the racial purity and aversion of racial degeneration and profound mediocrity.

Lena grabbed a pointy and sharp artifact after dismantling a lamp that were a gift from her Father`s trip to Japan, grabbed her hair and made it a messy bun, put her on a pair of jeans and a Navy t-shirt accompanied by a Navy blazer, her black boots were zipped on and soon she was ready to push her way out of there.

Before leaving the room she made sure to take with her an amber vial, while opening the door, her guardians were waiting for her, she clenched her jaw for a brief second, but they only pushed towards the alley and she started walking towards the main dining room.

She whispered effortlessly to one of her guardians asking them to first get fresh flowers from the garden that she knew Lilian would love with so much appreciation, the guards accepted and followed her through the alley that connected one of the gardens of the Luthor mansion.

She requested herself to be the one who choose the tulips Lilian loved the most, asked for scissors and a pot with water in which she can depositated the selected flowers, promising she wouldn`t run away from her captors, her guards left her in the tulips section of the garden, the view was just as beautiful as she remembered, the red meet the green, and such delicate and elegant flowers were washed with Lena`s amber vial, which content seemed an expensive fragrance.

Once she collected the flowers and placed craftly in the pot, she and her guards left the garden and headed towards the big and eccentric dining room.

At her arrival, Lilian welcoming gesture and piercing eyes were already waiting for her and she couldn't help but smile at Lena recollecting a beautiful memory on a toddler Lena who grabbed a bunch of tulips to gain Lilians affection`s.

“Look at you, I`m glad I raised you well, you are always showing your manners such as the Luthor way, you should be proud, but please come closer I won't bit”

“Of course you don`t bit mother, you stab” with a wry and sharp smile Lena fixed her eyes on Lilian.

“Are we going to take breakfast alone, or should I hand over the maple syrup to your puppets?” Lena bluntly asked her adoptive mother, aiming to be alone with her.

“You are right, so unrespectful and disconsiderate of me, please leave us alone” The guards obeyed her orders and soon the two Luthors were left alone.

“So I personally selected these tulips for you, there are the flowers you like the most right”. With a grim expression on Lena`s face, she stood face to face with Lilian, then she leaned forward to handle the pot of flowers to her adoptive mother.

Lilian breathed the aroma of the flowers and she gave a soft smile of satisfaction, with wary eyes Lena was waiting for Lilian to pass out.

Lilian started choking after smelling the intoxicating fragrance of the flowers, her adoptive mother was trying to tell her something but she couldn't hold it anymore and fainted on the dinner table. 

“And also I learned how to protect myself from my own manipulative family, that chloroform is not going to kill you, just the sufficient dosage to keep you still”.

In that moment Lena ran her hands through Lilian`s purse to take her phone back, a gun and then she left the room heading towards Lilian`s studio and then change the course to her laboratory in which she finally found exculpatory evidence of Lilian evil project and therefore a drive that contained all the records and relevant information on the case.

The guards soon noticed that Lilian were left fainted in the dining room and through the CCTV of the laboratory, she had certainly preempted their reaction, but also she was far away from their reach, the only thing is that she had to ran and crossed the garden towards the hidden passage, she could be seen and now she had become the target number one, but also numerous lessons on self defense, jiu jitsu and Krav Maga could easen her escape.

In a rush of adrenaline she started to run as fast as her limply legs allowed, feeling excited for the first time in years, fighting also for her life, soon two guards were almost tip toeing her ankles, she decided to run faster and then ambush them with the gun that she also found on Lilian`s purse.

Being a few meters away from her captors, Lena without thinking twice, widened her eyes with a wary look but also the determination to fight for her life made her shot thrice, on the legs of the guards, then she kept running towards the passage, casting the guards a sideways look. The guards lying in the ground in pain, legs bleeding.

Once she peered through the dark of the passage, she walked by till she reached the door towards her freedom.

Once she got to the garage of the hidden facility, she found her old Mini cooper waiting for her, car keys on the hidden box inside the bumper of the car, a small smile curved Lena`s lips mouth and while igniting the engine she broke free from her imprisonment.

Next step, L-CORP, but first she had to make contact with Kara and deliver the relevant information to her, she perhaps was feeling dizzy and her eyes were tired with exhaustion but she knew it was what needed to be done in order to hold Lilian responsible for her atrocities.

While driving she noticed she was followed by Lilian`s security team, she took her phone and realized it was dying from power, the battery charged with only 3 percent.

The first number she dialled was Kara`s, unluckily it was not able to connect the call with Kara`s phone, then the second number she dialed was Alex, but by now she was pushing her luck too far.

Then in her third attempt she dialed Nia who picked up the phone right away.

“Lena is that you” The dreamer conspicuously asked her interlocutor

“Yes is me it`s Lena, listen I don't have time to explain but I`m on my way to Catco`s, the cadmus men are chasing me down, they are following me, please call Kara and tell her that I`m on my way okay.. tell..”

“Lena, Lena are you still there?. Lena? The phone died.

“Shoot! Lena was driving as fast as the mini sport car was allowing her to go, the car had only one quarter of gasoline and utterly she had to get lost before the nefarius cadmus men got to her.

Using her astral-projection through her dream projection powers, Nia was able to communicate herself to Kara and Alex.

She told Kara that Lena was alive and she needed Kara urgently because she was being chased by Cadmus Squad.

“Kara hurry, Lena is on her way to L-CORP but she`s being followed by cadmus, to me it sounded like guns firing at her and also woods and foliage where she was calling me from, I think she is coming from the Luthor Mansion” Nia urgently were explaining at Kara and Alex.

“Go, J´onn, Brainy and I will take over, so please go get the girl safe” Alex's encouraging smile warmed Kara who left the fortress at the split of sound.

The cadmus men were shooting at Lena`s direction and suddenly she realized the john cooper`s work car was the only car that was not armored.

With a splashed rear windshield spread along the rear seat and also towards Lena`s neck, the black suited men shot another rambling of shootings, grisly as it was, Lena continue to drive, one more shooting and her rear mirror were crashed, then they were aiming towards her tires, the round flat tires certainly were not designed to withheld bullets.

They shot once more at the tires and Lena suddenly lost control of the steering wheel, it veered away towards, the car hit what seemed to be a big rock and the car was thrown adrift.

Suddenly Lena couldn't see the road anymore, through her windshield only foliage, big tall trees can be seen. At all speed and unable to control the steering wheel she was trying to not crash with any tree.

Lena could see the lake from beneath her seat, and suddenly she felt something crash it and like magic someone was pulling the car in the air. Then when shocked eyes she noticed a blonde and curly hair lifted the car. 

With physical prowess Supergirl opened the front door of Lena`s car and with a warm expression she looked just for a second at Lena's eyes.

Lena couldn't believe her eyes, and felt joy but at the same time a electric streaming of pain that hammered her chest vibrantly.

Kara pulled her away from the car and carried her in her arms, dropping the car to crash on the cadmus vehicle, and flashing her heat vision towards the pavement to make it explode and therefore block the road to unable cadmus moving forward.

One of the SUVs crashed and hit hard against a big, robust tree and from above they could see how it veered away and crashed exploding, leaving it`s occupants ejected from the trunk and lying unconscious in the cement road.

The other Cadmus men look upwards to the sky and they start shooting and firing her shrapnel with kryptonite bullets against Supergirl.

In response supergirl bridal carried Lena and flew away from that place. Lena was unable to withhold her feelings and how affected she was to feel physically the warmth in Kara`s embrace. But she couldn't look at Kara`s face, she had valid feelings to still be mad at Kara, indubitably one of the best features of Supergirl that made Lena's heart pound like crazy was her deep ocean blue eyes, which she missed the most.

“¿Are you okay?” Kara asked Lena with watering eyes, she was so worried for Lena all this time, thinking the worst possible scenarios and now Lena was safe, alive in her arms.

Kara could hear Lena`s racing heart in her ear and like gravity she was pulled towards Lena, not wanting to let her free from her embrace. 

“Yes I`m good, thanks” Lena couldn't see Kara`s face anymore, her lashes wet with tears. She buried her flushed and conflicted face in Kara`s neck.

“Listen I'm very sorry I couldn`t” Lena shushed Kara

“You saved me and now you are here like you promised, we need to stop Lilian before she massively hurts somebody, please take me to L-Corp, I need your help to decipher Lilians project and also I have exculpatory evidence in this drive, with this, together we can help Brainy with the exact antidote that my mother used on me and manufacture it to distribute it among the people, of course I need you to help me run some test on me to check and confirmed there are no underlying side effects that may be harmed for the people”

“Hey, thank you for putting aside your differences and for trusting in me, I know how hard it must be for you to…”

“I may have been very sick but also I have ears and I listened to everything back there in the fortress, so better we hurry up and after we achieve our first goal we own ourselves a deep and long talk”.

The Super and the Luthor disappeared in the blue sky heading towards L-CORP.

Back in L-CORP Lena began to work in her lab while preparing a blood test and coronavirus test to confirm whether or not the corona was inhibited from her system and also if the test cleared her with negative results, and indeed the virus were kicked out of her system, to check if there was some underlying substance or side effects.

Her dizzy and tired vision made her ask for Kara`s assistance. After cleaning her hands using a hand sanitizer, Kara placed a pair of gloves in her hands.

Flashing a glance towards Lena sight she asked “Are you ready?

Unable to made an eye contact with Kara, she lowered her gaze towards her arm and almost like a whispered effortlessly sound she replied “Yes I am”

With warmth and precision Kara tied a blue tourniquet in her arm, with alcohol swabs she disinfected the crook of Lena´s right elbow almost like caressing her skin with tenderness. Lena thought there were two Kara`s whose bright blue eyes made her even dizzier with endearing gratefulness.

To identify the median cubital vein in the antecubital fossa Supergirl used her X-ray vision. Then, she tore open a sterile blood drawn needle.

“Could you make a fist for me?, and please do not pump the hand”

“Kara is not the first time I've done a work blood in myself so I know better than anyone else the protocol and the process just do it” After realizing her words Lena`s reddish cheeks made even more noticeable how anxious she was, also she haven't eaten yet so that also explained her behaviour towards the blonde.

“Oh sorry”

Grabbing her lower arm Kara inserted the needle and the blood flashed into the catheter. Kara quickly assembled it with the evacuated collection tube to remove the proper volume of blood.

With precision Kara removed the tourniquet and also removed the needled from Lena`s arm, pressing down on the vessel with a gauze.

She threw the needles and the materials in the red bin, took the test tube in and settled it in the silver centrifuge on a counter, letting it spin around in the machine for would take fifteen minutes for the blood to be separated.

Later Kara performed a coronavirus test in Lena`s which was painful and uncomfortable because of how deep the swab has to be inserted.

Kara used a 6-inch long swab into the cavity between Lena`s nose and her mouth, it was the 15 seconds most painfully excruciating for Lena, because Kara had to rotate the swab several times, and repeated the process in the other side of the nose to make sure enough material gets collected. Later she settled the swab in the machine Roche cobas 6800 (which Lena previously adjusted to get the test results in a fashion manner of 3 hours) to start with the test.

“Lena would you mind if I go out for a little craving, it is just I'm starving and I don't want to have a solar flare in the middle of the battle” Kara heartely knowing that Lena was craving also for food and she probably was about to faint because the exhaustion and also there was a lot of time since Lena had solid food in her system so after taking the blood sample she'd need to pump some food in her system.

“Yes, of course you can” A spark in her eyes shone through like wondering why Kara was asking for permission to her

“Ok, I`ll be right back in a flash” Kara flashed a big and bright smile to Lena, who also found herself shyly smiling at the superhero. She was so hungry, it felt like her gastric juices were eating her insides, she felt awkward to even ask Kara for food and also kind of shocked because supergirl didn`t ask her if she wanted one. God she was craving from a burger from Big Belly Burger with a lot of bacon and french fries at the side.

In a split of a second the greasy smell of bacon, fries, and meat awoken Lena nostrils, she was falling asleep waiting for the machine to separate the blood and in a split of a second Lena heard Kara opening some cardboard boxes in the back of her office.

Guided through her senses and the aroma of delicious burgers, Lena found Kara setting up the coffee table, two combos of Bacon burgers with two orders of big fries on the side and coke soda for Kara and hibiscus cold tea for Lena.

Lena couldn't help but feel so grateful to Kara and warmed from the irradiation sun that Kara everflowing presence and candour was for her.

“I`m back and I also bought a burger for you, judging from the squirrels and growling from your stomach I thought you were also hungry, I hope you don't be mad for my assumption”.

“Oh not at all, actually I'm quite hungry, thank you so much this is so kind of you”. The mouth of Lena was curling a shy and small smile and her eyes watering with joy, the food was always a language of love between these two friends.

Lena seated across her office and she was about to open her mouth to take the first bite when the sound of the machine loudly clanked, advising that the separation of the blood was ready. 

“Don`t worry Lena, I`ll take it” in a blur of red and blue Kara took the blood sample and placed it on the analyzer, hit start and the machine started with the test.


	9. The Path towards Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is easy to run and to fight alone, but it comes a time in which Lena and Kara have to put aside their differences and work together to save the world, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Cummunity,
> 
> It's been awhile since I posted chapter 8, there were some personal situations that kept me away from writing, and I'm very sorry for that, but now I'm back with chapter 9, hope you all like it next Friday I'll be posting the last installment of The River, so please feel free to comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Please be safe and stay healthy.

##  Chapter 9: The Path towards Reconciliation

Kara carefully took the test tube between her hands, for just a second she was admiring how pure, almost crystalline light amberish and indeleble was Lena`s plasma. It was so inexplicable for Kara, but something inside of her was resonating with tenderness. She deposited the tube inside the machine and started it.

Suddenly through her super hearing, she could listen to Lena`s heart vibrating while enjoying her favorite guilty food, and a small smile betrayed her face. She should behave and be serious in regard to what was happening and focus on getting the antibodies or substance that Lilian used in order to help many people.

Her stomach was craving for food and she could feel the unnerving feeling of having Lena sharing the same room with her, how to remain calm and cold towards the woman she missed the most.

“Hey if you don't mind I can take over from here, you must be hungry”, with an astonishing look Kara had awoken from her thoughts and for a moment she didn`t know how to respond or how to act in this awkward situation in which the stirring tension between the two of them were obvious.

“I´m, uh, okay, being here, my priority number one is to get things done, get your results and then start on the antibody for Brainy” inevitably Kara felt the need to put some space between her and Lena, otherwise her boiling feelings may betray her and definitely she had to focus, really focus in what was important.

“Kara, look I´m sorry, I know that this is not the right moment to tell you this, but if we want this to work, we should talk, seeing you how anxious you are right now makes me think that something is going on and you won´t tell me”.

“Nothing is going on, I´m just worried because I have my team right there in the city and in the fortress dealing with this virus and putting their life at risk and all that I can do right now it`s wait, and I´m not the best at it, how I'm supposed to eat a burger, remain seated and wait when I´m not able to protect them, or the city, don't you understand it?” And the truth was that Kara was hurt and anxious first because the time was running out, many people could be killed while they were waiting for the results, they didn´t know Lilian whereabouts and definitely Lena´s eyes and features and genuine concern were a turmoil of emotions that Kara was not baring at that moment.

“Of course I understand, how can you say that? Then the hurt was exploding again inside Lena, and it was very confusing because days before Kara was there by her side not able to move, and too afraid of what could happen and now right there Kara was standing in front of her, but somehow devastated and frustrated.

“You never understood what it was for me to keep this part of me hide in the dark, how hard was for me to lied to you everyday, and this is the main reason of why I did it is because I protect people, and with that aim I was trying to protect you and the only thing you did to me was hurting me pretending to be my friend until one day you tossed me away and even you used Kryptonite in me…. the only thing that can hurt me more than Kryptonite is….” 

Kara ceased to talk, her words reduced to a whisper and solely slouching along, she was lost in her painful memories of Lena walking away from her and hurting her in every possible way.

“Kara we need you back at the fortress, the healer is awake and apparently Lilian used Lena`s technology on her in order to save temporarily Lena, Kelly is with me and the situation is not good there will be a major event in which the millions of clients that have the VR lenses are going to participate in the party and, J`onn and Brainy think that Lilian and her team may use non-nocere to isolate the people's mind while launching a massive Medusa attack”.

“Ok Alex please be safe, I´m on my way”

The testing machine excelled in its performance and just in time had the results ready, extrapolating the elements and antibodies that Lilian used in the vaccine that was injected on Lena.

“Oh my God, I was right with my tests, Kara can you believed it, Lilian used Harun-el`s healing properties alongside with the remdesivir to make the perfect midst of antibody with a super inhibitor,but also with the healing properties of the black rock the people can be cured with the after effects of the illness like lungs or heart disease and many more things”.

“That's good to know, we only need that you and Brainy work together to make it suitable to be used for every human and alien alike, do you think it can be done by tonight?”

“Of course with the technology that I have here in my lab I can work with it and put it into Brainy`s device, or even better we can use Medusa`s device and massively release the vaccine in the atmosphere”

“Oh that's a good idea because it can also help to protect the people who are at risk of further contagion, this is awesome, and we can give the rest to Brainy for massive production and then distribute it worldwide”

“Yes sounds like a plan…. Kara before you leave, I know in this Earth the old anti Kryptonite suit no longer exist, but I deliberately created a new one when all of this pandemia started I felt deep in my gut that my mother was behind all of this and I knew that you will be the only one who can stop her… so I built a new suit in case she's wearing the Lexosuit or try to hurt you as I did with Kryptonite and I`m very sorry for that” Supergirl was mesmerizing about how Lena was prepared for everything with such a far reaching extent, now Lena was protecting her.

With an apologetic look, remorsefully Kara comforted Lena and a small smile was forming in Kara`s mouth, with the beautiful and Known bright and wide blue stare that Lena missed so much, she reassured her that everything will be okay.

A beeping sound came from Lena`s sophisticated software which already have tracked down Lilians location, thanks to Lena now the current of the events were flowing and moving forward in the right direction, Kara missed this so much, this powerful connection that she had with Lena were beyond this world and also encouraged her to be brave and more confident about what she was doing, because now she knew that Lena was in the right side of the history.

“I know that you are sorry, and also I feel terrible for all of this, but we have to stop Lillian, and when this is over we can catch up and then you can invite me a dozen of burgers at Big Belly Burger and we can resume our talk”

“Ok I'd love to, please be careful okay” Lena felt her heart was melting seeing Kara smiling again at her, it was her favorite thing in the whole world, and suddenly she found herself smiling again corresponding to Kara`s enthusiasm and willing heart. The raven haired woman couldn't help but feel how her watering eyes were showing the immense joy of being able to see her own yellow Sun again smiling in the privacy of her lab.

“I`m sending Brainy here to help you, he'll be here in no time, see you after”

“Kara, you are forgetting something”

“Oh yes you are right, the suit”

“Yes, better suit up”

Then Kara put on the anti-kryptonite suit that Lena built for her, and she couldn´t be more grateful towards Lena, even when things were not okay between them in all of this year, and deciding to be a part of each other for a while, feeling weaker apart, and sometimes lost, like a missing link and constant pain and betrayal were the fuel that became toxic for both of them.

But know Kara seeing Lena right on her feet, healthy again after feeling her almost dying in her arms unable to have a cure for her, and now she was helping her, putting aside her differences, trying to recover the dynamic and joining forces to save the world like the old times, were indeed the driving force that lifted Kara`s to thrive for more and to conquer this battle.

She was able to solve her quandary, Lena was her missing link, and yes indeed for her it was sort of an evocative thought that seemed far fetched for Kara.

“Alex I´m sending you Lillian`s location, we'll meet us there, tel Kelly to please keep monitoring Obsidian North VRs activity and that J´onn help her controlling or blocking the access to new people”

“Alright Kara, Dreamer and I are on our way, see you there”

Once Supergirl, Alex and Dreamer got together at the outskirts of the city, they were so close outside of the new Cadmus`s Facility.

“Ok, the plan is to take away Medusa`s device and bring it to Lena`s lab, and of course put Lillian and Cadmus behind bars, so I will go inside first and please you guys watch my back”

“and that's where I stop you, Kara remember that the only good Luthor is Lena, so Lex and Lillian are the ones you better watch out, all the previous attempts you`ve had fighting against them ended almost in a tragedy, this time you won't have Red Daughter or Lena, or Mon-El to help you, so in that regard that's why we are here”

“What are you implying, that I shall put you guys in the frontline and me watching you in the distance like a scared dog, no, no way I'm letting you do this alone”

Dreamer stepped forward whilst both Danvers sisters were discussing, she was having a dream about the unfolding events that were about to happen, and she saw Lillian face laughing and Supergirl lying on the floor wounded and unconscious, and a green big rock necklace lingering on Kara's chest. After Dreamer envisioned Alex and herself fighting for their lives against Metallo and Cyborg Superman, while Lillian launched Medusa 2.0 massively around National`s City.

“At our signal J´onn will be using Myriad to kill out the Q-waves from the Non-nocere project before the events take place, and also we must preserve the element of surprise…”

“That's why I'm here” it was Miss Martian in all her sweet and luminescent glory, she rapidly shapeshifted into Supergirl.

“Wait a second, are you telling me that you flown all the way back to Earth to join us in this cruzade”

“Yes, I received a message from J´onn and I confirmed our suspicious with Dreamer, Lillian definitely knows now that you are going to try to stop her so she is preparing the all the Kryptonite weapons and armory she has at her reach, it's not safe for you to fight it alone”

“Look M`gann I'm grateful for your help and you guys as well, but let me tell you that there's no way I'm putting you at risk, especially because this Medusa is capable to harm not only aliens but humans, and it's my fault in the first place, so please let me stop her, even if I´m not lucky enough to protect my own life”.

Dreamer awoke and with a perplexed look everybody of the team was looking at her. “Dreamer tell us what you've seen”

“Guys Alex and M'gann´are right, Lillian is expecting us, especially you Kara, she is preparing her team and herself for the fight, the odds are not in our favor if you Kara walk in the front line first, it will be like baiting the hook too fast, it´ll be ten times better if we split in teams against Metallo and that robot and distract Lillian. 

“Kara, we are not doing this only to protect you, but also to protect our people and the people that are relying on us back in Mars, you are not alone in this, so we are in this together, stronger together remember?” M´gann flashed a smile back at Kara, she was willing to support the super friends at all costs heartily because she can understand the implications having a weapon like Medusa and Non-nocere together against humanity and alien community.

“Kara, Alex it`s Lena, the cure is ready to be launched please let me know when you get Medusa's device so Brainy and I can start the preparations” It was the young Luthor speaking through the internal communication device, now it was the turn of Supergirl and the amazing women in her team to show what they have and stop Lillian for once.

“Ok, one request, please leave that nasty bastard of Henshaw to me, I have some unresolved issues with him and he has to pay for what he'd done”. Miss Martian told the superfriends with a wary but also amused look.

“It's all yours” Supergirl confirmed to her.

“Once I finished with that scumbag, we`ll let the smokescreen start, Lillian may think I`m you but that`ll be the element of surprise and she will not see that coming”.

“Better we get going, Lena and Brainy are waiting for us, and also J´onn” Alex took the lead of the team.

They split into two groups, M´gann and Alex to stop Hank Henshaw, Dreamer and Kara to fight Metallo and Cadmus men, and also find through Dreamer oniric powers the specific location of Medusa`s device.

“Look who's here, what a nasty surprise, it is the Earth traitor Alex Danvers and the monster of her sister who by the way have nothing to do compared with me, the real superman!”.

Alex took her new gun the so called “hand of the soldier” and transformed it into an alien bazuka and she started to fire at Henshaw, he definitely got hurt in her left electronic eye, while he was falling to the ground, from above M`gann hit him against the concrete with an explosive punch resulting in cracking his metallic jaw.

Then he was able to reach M´gann by her neck, he was using an excruciating force and pressure against M´gann`s neck, she was trying to breathe but the oxygen wasn`t reaching her lungs and therefore her brain, Alex run towards them and with the use of the Hand of the soldier she hit Hank Henshaw in the head, He definitely felt numbed against the wall but also Miss Martian was not in a good condition she hit her head bad.

Lying unconscious Alex tried to make M`gann come to life again, she checked her vitals, and apparently she just had a concussion but she was too afraid to think about any internal bleeding Miss Martian may have.

It took minutes before Miss Martian opened her eyes and recovered her humanoide form, and it was then when Alex could breathe again, feeling her limply hand electrified with M´gann`s warm hand. 

“What happened, it's Hank…”

“We got him, you hit your head pretty bad, but thanks to your Martian healing powers you are now back with me, I was so scare of losing you Meg, please don`t do that ever again”

On the other side of the Facility Supergirl and Dreamer took down Metallo, it was easier for Kara to fight the green rocked android with the anti-kryptonite suit, and fighting the bad guys with Dreamer was a treat for her.

“Now we are only missing Lillian and her soldiers, but don't worry I`m going after her with the help of M´gann and Alex, please whatever happens to us, just take Medusa and bring it to Lena and Brainy, we are in your hands Dreamer”.

“Hello Mother” Lena shut the door open, with perplexed and wary eyes Lillian was taken aback, she for million reasons did not expect this. Her own adoptive daughter showing herself again after the discussion they have almost one day apart.

“What are you doing here, don`t tell me, are you here to tell me that I´m the worst mother only because I want to protect my own children from these monsters and their friends who by the way are earth traitors”

“No, I´m not, I´m here to help you, like the last time”

“oh well let me tell you that you betrayed me the last time and you reversed engineered medusa and with that you inhibited the virus, but I`m not a fool, no matter how much I love you, I won't fall for your caprices anymore”

“Besides it's too late for you, I´m launching Medusa 2.0 as we speak, you may be smarter than your brother, but definitely you are not smarter than me, you have eyes but you are not seeing that Kara Danvers is manipulating you again, with that false speech and everything she is a true menace, the Earth is for the humans, only the fittest ones, the smart ones, who can contribute to the betterment of the human race, and thanks to you and your technology that you willingly create in order to stop hurting each other, it is thanks to you that our plan to help the Earth cleansing from alien invaders and weak humans it's coming to a reality”.

“That's why I'm here Mother, to finish for you what I started” With a piercing emerald glace, Lena was looking at Lillian with an expecting request.

Lillian doubitely was not sure to believe in Lena or not, the inception of the idea that Lena was trying to help her after running away from her back at her Mansion was something that the oldest Luthor cannot take for granted.

“I know what are you thinking Mother, that I`m not bold enough as Lex to do something to save the world, that I´m too good or soft for you and maybe I will never met your expectations, and certainly your doubts and questions about the behaviour I had this morning with you may be a valid reason not to trust me but remember that afterall we are Family, and I will forever be grateful to you for saving my life and also this is my way to show how much respect I have for the life and that I totally believe in what you are doing is the best to make the world a better one”

“Let me help you, hand over Medusa to me, would you”

Lillian was so immerse in her daughters eyes and the vision she has for her Family, and the new order she`ll trying to overtake and rule the world according her believes and all her work, now she has her daughter by her side, and soon she'll join to Lex, so eager to start with the new life, she handed Medusa`s keys to Lena, heartily and voluntarily and Lena with a smile accepted her affection embracing her with an everlasting hug.

Now the history will be rewriting itself putting the Luthors name in the next generations life, the new founders of the Earth.

In that same moment Lena handed over the keys to Dreamer and she shapeshifted into her true form, it was M´gann this whole time, now Supergirl and Alex were coming from the shadows of her laboratory and she actionated the exosuit as expected.

“Now go, go, go” Kara protected Dreamer with her cape, and Miss Martian took Dreamer with her to help her and watch her back making sure that she was secure enough along Medusa`s device.

“J`onn, now” Martian Manhunter activated a myriad device to block the Q-waves from Non-cere and with that he blocked the VRs to be influenced negatively, so the events were held safe.

Kara and Alex were left fighting Cadmus man and Lillian tried to chased back Dreamer and Miss Martian but Kara stopped her and grabbed her by the ankle.

Lillian were firing kryptonite lassers towards Supergirl, and in a shift they ended up crashing down some skyscrapers, it was fire and stabbing jabs hitting towards supergirl ribs, and also some massive kicks that whose intentions were ripped apart the suit and detached Supergirl from the main computer that make the suit able to wear out the kryptonite.

Kara saw the opportunity to hit back with everything she had towards Lillian`s core, “aarrgghh this is for Lena and for everything you`ve done against humanity!” and the impact send her towards the pavement a million of kilometers per hour, the impact may not have killed Lillian but definitely she was unconscious on the pavement.

Kara took Lexo`s powercore out of Lillian`s suit and with that all the remote opportunities of Lillian to escape her destiny were left behind.

Suddenly a big thunder exploded in the sky, it was so strong that make the streets and pavements shake, and so strong that it made Lillian awoke.

Lillian`s eyes widening slowly, Kara`s blue eyes were fixed into the sky and she opened and closed her mouth at the realization of what was happening, Lena and the rest of the team were able to launch the reversed Medusa.

The oldest of the Luthors, blinking in surprise with her characteristic simpering smile could only derivate in a foolish cantrip. Once again her daughter played her derisively mind, all her plans diluted out, it was a part of the history that was already foretold.

Soon the sirens of the police were heard and the mayor of National City arrived at the place where Lillian was handcuffed, she went really delusional and grisly at it, Lillian has no remorse at all.

“If you believe that this is over, you are crazy and fool to think about, I was giving you a chance for absolution, a tangible opportunity to enhance human life and also to eliminate the menace of the alien invaders, all the economy and health institutions are succumbing, the job opportunities are not longer a choice but a competence and you humans are giving you this earth and all we have freely and willingly to these monster who trust me eat you down, hunt you down worst that you possible imagine it and I will not be here to cross my arms doing nothing, I will come back and better”

“This is not over Supergirl, you think this time you and your stupid team won, but this is war and you may won this time but it is only a battle, so be prepared because I will be free in no time, and you won`t see me coming”.

“the only thing you should know if that you helped us to save the world, thanks to the antibody that you created for Lena, we can extract the sample and bioengineering itself to cure aliens and humans and prevent more contagions, so thank you for your enormous help” Kara with a smile told the oldest of the Luthor the truth and requested the police to take her to the closest hospital, but after considering it Lillian`s injuries would be treated inside the National`s City Women's Correctional.

“You did a good job Kara” Alex told her little sister glancing around the destroyed part of National`s City downtown.

“We all did Alex, I`m so proud of everybody, now I feel that I can breathe again, after everything that happened today I was so close to loose it with Lillian, but I'm better than this and I know she will have a fair trial and be held responsible for her actions”.

“I have to go back to Lena`s to start writing the article with Dreamer for tomorrow's headlines, after that I will sleep like a baby for one day”

“I'm ordering your favorite Chinese food right now”

“you must be tired Alex, go home with Kelly seriously you guys already did more than enough” 

"And I'm offering, I'm may look gaunt but I have a lot of energy and adrenaline from the fight and also Kelly wants to join us for food so let's go altogether to Lena's lab and enjoy some sweet company eating your favorite potstickers, I'm sure Lena would like some too"

"Oh" 

"What's that face Kara, did I said something wrong"

"No Alex it is alright, it's just that I was so rude this afternoon to Lena and we may hsve some unsolved business, but they'll be plenty of time to fix this, we are so lucky to have her again by our side"

"Seeing you smile that way makes me so happy, it's been a while since I saw you like this, I'm sure Lena also wants to make amends in your relationship and start it over, so don't be pushy, listen to whatever she needs to say, speak to her with your heart and be open, be kind, just be you"

" I love you"

"I love you more silly" Kara hugged her older sister.

"Now enough with the cheesiness and let's go I'm starving" Alex led the way and the flew into the night sky.


	10. The Moon, the River and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara confronts Lena and let her know about her true feelings towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of my first fic here in AO3, thank you so much to all of you for the Kudos and for the bookmarks and comments.  
> I have so much fun writing this story and my gratitude goes to Prettylittlecamren for encouraged me and believing in my Art and my story, She is an amazing writer and also I strongly recommend you to read "Child of the sun" here also in AO3. 😉  
> I know there is still so much to improve and learn but thanks to her I believed in myself and that I can also enjoy the process.  
> Hope you guys like it and please feel free to left kudos oe comments if you like the fic.
> 
> I'll come back with more stories soon.
> 
> Stay safe

It was very late in the night, Supergirl definitely had mixed emotions, it was a turmoil of feelings that made her tremble and certainly her stomach was craving for food but it wasn't the only thing that made her feel like that, there was also a fluttering of thoughts and anxiousness because soon she would have to confront Lena and talk about everything and this time there was no battle, no enemies to defeat, instead it was a confrontation with the ebony haired woman who not so long ago was her best and most cherishable friend.

  
Only the cold wind and quietness of the bright night sky make her feel better for a second, for certain she was Supergirl, champion of Earth, and against all odds she and the superfriends with Lena on her wing, were able to save the world once more, and Kara couldn`t be more happier and grateful for the way things worked out, and the Blonde was very aware of how much Lena have done for Supergirl and everything she represents.

  
Indeed, guilt and pain bludgeoned her worse than Kryptonite at the thought of second guessed Lena after everything the youngest of the Luthor had done for Kara, the superfriends and the world in countless times, risking her own life in order to fight for what is right even when Kara doubted her, and Kara herself accepted that she had lied and this went beyond her power to control things for the greater good and also to protect Lena, that's what she believed.

  
When everything Lena did was being only a human that has been betrayed for her own Family in multiple times, losing track of all the times she was framed, manipulated, used like a puppet, robbed and conflicted when people and that included her Family used her technology against her.

  
How was Lena supposed to hold it together after being emotionally invested and fond of Eve, Andrea, and now Kara and the superfriends and in the aftermath being held as a suspect of hesitation and placed in some horror movie in which she was targeted as a villain, when she showed herself that she was good and her intentions were also to save the world and make it a better place, and also to clean the Luthor`s name.

  
However Kara`s lies and her long history of manipulation, traumatic experiences, pain, hatred, betrayals may have indeed taken aback, only this time the tiny mini boxes were not the best solution to keep it together after a lifetime of not being able to trust anybody and not being able to feel loved or wanted, how hard it must`ve been for her to find out that her paragon of hope and her chosen family altogether Kara may have not trusted at all.

  
With a brooding look Kara weighed her own reasons, and for many ways all of them were valid but still there was a underlying and undenying truth behind all of the good reasons, Kara was scared of losing Lena, and even though she as Supergirl was the Paragon of hope, help and compassion she couldn't have discerned how telling the truth to Lena in the very first place would have unfolded and the consequences of that.

  
It was a fact after spending a whole movie night of What if`s with Mister Myxzptlk that Kara realized that there was no better way to tell Lena her truth, either way things will could`ve been worse than the actual reality, or to good that it may risk Lena`s or Kara`s life and there is no life, no universe in which they cannot exist without each other, the marvelous theory of the Quantum Entanglement was an everlasting truth about what is her relationship.

After Kara acknowledged all of this, it was a certain and subtle relief in her heavy and pounding heart.

  
But even though, now when all of the weight of her decisions and the course of action that unravel the events in a quintessential truth, with what right she could look Lena in the eyes again if Kara had unintendedly judged Lena and outrageously treated her like any other Luthor, erasing all the good memories together, all the experiences, the game nights where Lena and Kara were the best dynamic duo ever in all the history since the creation of the game nights itself.

  
All the hidden smiles, the softle moves just to touch each other arms, how loud and copious was Kara`s laugh when Alex couldn´t mimic or read Kelly and the way Alex ended up saying a lot of bad words or mixing words in between getting all red and sweaty while playing pictionary.

Moreover, how much Alex got on her nerves each time the team Kale have won in their faces, even team Olives and Apples got a better score sometimes.

  
All the nights of sharing pizza, wine, friendship, family, problems, resolutions, love, protection, a shelter for all of these unique beings that happened to be together in the best team in the entire universe, and after stumbling alot in their own misery and lost, they found a purpose and a place to fit, to be themselves, and now that Kara and Lena have broken that bond, is not surprise that Kara still have hope and it is willing to bring back Lena on board.

Because after all Lena is the missing link in her life and in her Family.

  
But what about if Lena could not trust Kara again and what they have done and accomplished bringing Lillian down to justice, was only a working relationship, what would happen if the ebony haired Luthor would never accept Kara back in her life. Would she forget to love Kara?

  
Solely the thought of being confronted with all her fears in less than two minutes, made Kara feel vulnerable and so much human and she didn't like to feel that way, she would not allowed to be fragile even though it was also okay for her to let herself feel all of these pain, and remorse and fear, and accept her mistakes and wish that Lena could forgive her.

  
Kara after all believed that beyond everything that has happened between them, all the lies, the hurt, the vendetta, the misunderstandings, the frustration of not understanding each other, and the wrath and impotence of not be able to control everything, the adversity of losing each other, still in the youngest of the Danvers, remained the hope that Lena someday walk towards her life once more.

  
Right on the spot Kara decided that after wrapping up the article for CATCO about what happened earlier with Lillian and the lives saved by the superfriends and Lena Luthor, she would take an entire weekend in Midvale where her favorite spot was a safe Haven, the exact same place where Kara used to go with Kenny for stargazing after walking through the river, up in the hills it could be observed the Moon and the stars in a way that make her feel closer to the outer space, almost like she was touching the stars.

  
“Hey Kara where are you? Kelly and I just arrived at Lena`s apartment, Brainy, Nia, J´onn and M´gann also are here waiting for you” The red haired woman made a pout towards Kelly, that made her smile.

  
“You are so cute, when you are hungry”, Kelly approached Alex and kissed tenderly on her cheek, whispering those lines in such adorable ways and with loving eyes, she then kissed the tip of her nose, which provoked Alex to stutter and lose focus for a second.

  
“So so sorry you were saying?” Alex smiled at Kelly reaching for her hand, pulling her in a loving kiss.

  
Suddenly Alex and Kelly felt a freezing and chilling wind from behind them, making their hair waved and their clothes flutter.

  
“I was telling you that I'm right here” Kara shaped a weak and sweet smile, while Alex was stirring with shyness and blinking with surprise, a little scared.

  
“Kara you scared me to death! How long has it been since you were here? Look, we bought your favorite food and also we made sure to include Lena`s favorite noodles and 10 massive orders of potstickers with the soy sauce Lena loves so much… Oh My God Are you ok? are you hurt somewhere, Kara?”

  
Alex turned around completely to face and take a better look at her younger sister, who even though despite the big Victory from tonight, she seemed nervous and unable to look at Alex and Kelly in the eyes.

  
Kara took off her supergirl suit and placed it with a pair of light blue jeans, her favorite pink t-shirt, her long nittle white sweater and comfy sneakers, with beautiful loose hair by her sides and her uniquely pair of glasses.

  
“I`m okay, I`m not physically hurt, it is just that I think we owed an apology to Lena, and I don`t know if someday she'll forgive me for not being for her when she needed me the must and for not trusting enough in her with my truth that I ended up sidelining her and treating her like the Luthor we both know she would never be treated like that” A delicate stream of tears were coming out from the blonde's eyes with a helpless look and shrugged remorsefully.

  
“Hey, it's okay sweetie, maybe I don't know Lena as much as you and Alex do, but one thing I'm certain of, is that she is brave and smart and also its alright for her to feel betrayed and confused for everything that has happening to her, but I`ve also witnessed how much she cares about you, how much she matters to you and even though she could do so many things to fight you back with her family, she chosen to fight by your side, and without her any of us will be here today, so I strongly recommend you to have an honest conversation with her and talk things through”

  
Kelly reached her hands towards Kara and placed in her shoulders, with such a sweet and calming voice that made Kara understood and felt every bit of Kelly`s words like a balm of hope that encouraged Kara to face this adversity and angst with confidence, love and determination.

  
“Kelly is right, you know for me is hard to make amends also with Lena, after everything we`ve been through, all the things she did with her brother, being manipulating or not, still we almost lost it this time, but I also remember all the times that she has helped us, she saved me, Kelly, Sam and the world itself countless time, she was also my friend too, and I love her, and I know she means a lot to you so whatever happens tonight we are here for you, always, now let's go eat”

Alex gave the one of the bags to Kelly and took her sister with one hand and placed it her shoulder giving a little but tender squeeze, and with her left hand she took in hers Kelly`s hand and they strolled upwards Lena`s apartment.

  
In her way up to Lena`s apartment Alex and Kelly were flashing lovely and playful gazes smiling at each other, living the romantic dream, while the youngest of the Danvers were just in the backside of the lift, staring anxiously at the floor and then towards the ceiling, and then towards Alex who had a connection and timing so perfectly synchronized with her younger sister that her sight encompasses Kara and with comfort and support Alex flashed her beloved smile and loving and supporting eyes towards her sister.

  
A loud noise was coming from Kara`s insides and the first thing that Alex did was open one of the plastic recipients that contained the favorite comfort food from Kara and took 2 of the potstickers and gave them to Kara who rapidly grabbed them and devoured them savouring every bite she took.

  
“Uhmm, thank you Alex, you are the best” with a grateful stare and stuffed mouth the ace reporter thanked her beloved sister.  
“My pleasure dear sister, now we are here, are you ready?”

The doors of the lift were open welcoming them into the youngest of the Luthor`s apartment. The blonde took a deep breath, closed her eyes and regained all the strength and confidence she needed to endure the night and enjoy the sweetness of the victory and also to thank the raven haired woman for joining forces with them and maybe more than that to let herself speak to her through her heart.

  
“You know, I was born ready, let's do this!” and the three women walked together towards Lena`s apartment, once they were right on the doorway, Kara`s stomach began to twitch and flutter through her insides and move around her core, her head, even her neck started to feel tense, she was feeling dizzy and her heart was hammering so hard against her chest, and with each beating heart her ears also were replicating that hammering.

  
Three seconds after Alex pressed the button of the doorbell camera from Lena`s apartment, the three women could hear a familiar voice that for Supergirl was like music to her ears, “I`m coming, just a sec” and with perplexed eyes the three women were heartily welcomed and invited to come in.  
“Hi Lena, you know it is a tradition from our Danvers Family to not come to a house empty handed and Kara suggested to bring your favorite comfort food and also we made sure to bring the lucky cookies you like so much, so here you go” Alex was so confident and so care free that anyone without not knowing the past events could tell that they`re have been friends for many years.

  
“Oh, well thank you Alex, Hi Kelly welcome... please after you” Then the ebony haired woman couldn't help but look towards Kara, who in that moment flashed a little smile to the CEO of L-CORP but with a midst of nervousness she timidly veered away her sight to the floor.

  
“Hi Kara, thank you for the food, I`ve also bought a lot of pizza, I hope you guys are hungry because I think I overstep this time, it has been so long since I have people coming around my house and I didn`t know how many pizzas shall I bought so I remember 10 is our lucky number and I also bought one for Brainy because I know he likes apples and olives”. The blonde flushed awkwardly and lace her fingers and glanced a shy smile back at Lena`s.

  
“Oh that's fantastic Lena, I was looking for the copious amount of pizza you bought for us and my calculations were very accurate, in fact based on the statistics there was a 90% chance that you decided to order the olives and apples pizza based on the twentieth times we gathered together in game nights in this very apartment, or Kara´s or J´onn`s, and yes even though I'm not surprised what I can tell is that I really missed you a lot and a big shout out to you”

  
“Oh wow, well you guys have all the credit this night, I know it is hard, it has been hard especially after what my Family have done all this time, all this hatred, the manipulation, I mean there is no news to me that they are a calamity to many of us including me, and for a long time I was manipulated by my brother and my mother, all that I wanted was to create a technology capable to avoid pain, bullying, sorrow, hate between humans and aliens, enhance mankind... but I realized that I cannot control or manipulate the human mind, and then my mother took advantage of my vulnerability and the need that I always have to belong to be enough for once and excel my capabilities and show her what I can do, and to contribute to the society, so I hope you guys someday forgive me for my actions and my apologies for let you down”.

  
“You don't need to apology to any of us, of course I can understand the place you were coming from, all the hatred, the manipulative lies, the loneliness that brings darkest times to our life, how to be better and how to not be broken and succumb to the pain and be at your best self to keep moving forward when everything seems like you are swimming against the stream, and after all of that you see the truth and I can see how sorry you are. In more than 300 years that I´ve been living, I can tell you that many of us have been there in your place, so I understand you and I admire you for how brave and strong you are, and cheers for that“.

  
“ Thanks J’onn for your kind words, once Supergirl told me “Be your own hero“ and all I wanted to be all this time was to be able to stand for myself and prove to you and to the world that I’m good, maybe some of my actions were peered away from what I wanted and what you really needed and sure my vision blurred some boundaries and I will regret that for many long time, but everything that I did was to help people.

  
“Well, I don’t know about you guys but Kara and I are starving, so what about we continue the conversation but with some food on our bellies“

  
“Yeah, that’s true Kara and I haven’t eaten since yesterday, everything happened so fast and it was crucial to get Lillian and Cadmus down so better you eat Kara before a solar flare happens to you“.

  
“OMG Kara, you are bleeding from your nose, are you okay?” Nia gazed a frightened look towards the girl of steel who happened to have a little red liquid coming all the way down from her nostril to her mouth.

  
“I`m.. I´m okay guys, it is just a simple bleeding, nothing to worry about, I think I`ve reached my limit, I just need to eat, I`ll be fine, I promise and I´m sorry” J´onn and Brainy were cleaning with tenderness Kara´s nose and fingers and also her mouth.

  
“Kara, of course you are not fine, look at you, I have to take you to the medbay right in the tower, you reached your limits and you need to recharge, also I want to run some blood work on you, it is almost three months since your last check up, so…” Kelly put her index finger on Alex`s lips and squeezed her shoulder.

  
“Alex, your sister would be fine, she's having a solar flare that's all, just relax a little bit, let her put something in her stomach, then let her rest and if you want tomorrow you can run all the test you want, I know how much you care for your sister, but let her have a decent time with us, plus you`re being grumpy lately and that only means that you are also craving for food, am I right?

  
“Yes you are right, I´m also very hungry”

  
“And don´t forget that Kara and I have a deadline to deliver tomorrow, so I was thinking that I can write everything for myself and let Kara sleep, I`m not tired at all, I´m fully prepared in the arts of journalism so this is going to be a easy cake, in the morning when you`ll be awake you can check the final drafting”.

Nia assured the team and just saved Kara´s for another reprimed and possible firing at Catco.

  
“Oh no Nia, I cannot ask you to take all the heavy stuff and do it by yourself, that`ll be no fair, I´m okay”

  
“Alright, alright kids let's all eat first, then later we can think in the next steps, plus Lena has invited us to her place and you should be eating right now the pizzas she bought for us”.

J'onn best known as papa bear was mediating the situation, happy to be reunited with his Family in this glorious night.  
Kara and Brainy were eating like if their were in a rally or a food competence, Nia, Alex and Kelly were just watching the show, excitedly and J´onn were laughing because the very next thing Brainy did after eating his favorite pizza was running towards the bathroom, because why not he is also lactose intolerant.

  
“Who wants rhubarb cake” Lena asked to her guests

  
“Me, please” J´onn confirmed

  
“I do too” Kara replied

  
“Save one slide for me” Brainy also demanded out loud from the bathroom.

  
“This boy is so happy to be here that he's not stopping from eating everything and enjoying the night but he's pushing his luck too much” J´onn said to Kara with a bright and wide smile.

  
“He is our Brainy, I´m going to help Lena with the pie and the dishes, I´ll be right back” Alex and Kelly looked at each other after seeing Kara making her way towards Lena in a bold move, Alex couldn't help but feel very proud for her sister.

  
“Hey” Kara shyly smiled at Lena

  
“Hi, are you feeling sick again, do you want some pills, water?” Lena asked with a preoccupied look, definitely the blonde was pailer than before.

  
“No, no I just came here to help you with the pie… and to thank you for letting us have dinner here… with you… and”

  
“Oh you know that this apartment become so light and so warm when you guys are here, when you are here, so it is my pleasure, I´m very happy that you are here” the stunningly beautiful jade eyes from the youngest of the Luthor were shining with this especial light just as Kara remembered them.

It was like seeing the moon being reflected in the green river back in Midvale, she had right there Kara`s favorite sight from Lena, and her heart was hammering hard, her ears pumping and she was feeling also a funny sensation in her stomach after staying so close to Lena.

  
“So are you going to help me handing over these pies to them or not, is there something wrong in my face? Do I have a green leaf in my tooth or what?... Kara are you okay?” Lena could notice that something was happening with Kara she was like off, her eyebrows lodged in a worried line over her worried emerald eyes.

  
Lena also was having a sensation like a jolt of electricity inside her stomach and this stream of electricity also hit her arms, her legs, her neck, but it was too risky to let herself feel that way.

  
“You are so beautiful” Kara just said it with so much love and tenderness and letting her guard down for a second, she smiled after hearing Lena`s staccato from her beating heart. Then, she took Lena`s face between her hands.

  
The blonde handled the youngest of the Luthor soft and very gently, knowing that Lena was only human and fragile, and even though she temporarily lost her powers, she was making sure to take care of not hurting her.

Her sweet breath felt like a warm sensation in Lena`s face, the beautiful smell of Sun and flowers, and vanilla and pizza created a beautiful and unique scent that Lena couldn`t resist. With her index finger she traced the outline from Lena`s mouth.

  
“I wanna kiss you, since so long I wanted to kiss you, would you let me?” Kara whispered such words to Lena, and with a nodding from Lena as a confirmation, Kara`s lips approached Lena`s mouth and her eyelids were popping open wide.

With such a tenderness and needness her lips sealed their mutual affection, and perfectly synchronized their lips into a dance.  
Kara`s lips lingered on Lena`s mouth for a while, so soft and warm and the best sensation every expressed into a kiss like that, so breathtakingly, outstanding and fierce that bond was, that Lena placed her arms around Kara`s neck, Lena`s pulse could also be felt in her ears, that first kiss felt so desperately needed, so much love and longing and yearning with such tender careness that Lena drew with the tip of her fingers the delicate features from Kara`s jawline, her cheekbones, and looked into her eyes.

  
“Lena I´m so sorry for everything, I thought I could be a better judge of character, lying to you is one of the worst things I`ve ever done to you and also to myself because I went against everything I stand for which is the endless pursuit of the truth, you admired me for my integrity and I just let you down, and I was so afraid of losing you after everything you have been through… that I just keep this part of myself for so long hidden from you, but it was not because I don`t trust you, it never was like that, it was because I thought it was the better way to protect you. As a superhero and as a journalist the families or the loved ones can be subject to a dreadful destiny, and I can take care of myself, but I couldn't live if something happens to you or Alex or J´onn and the others because of me”.

  
Lena reached Kara`s hands and took them into hers, looking into her eyes with a tranquil, loving and compassionate expression.

  
“Kara it is true that I felt betrayed, but more than that I felt hurt because you were not able to trust me, even if I showed to you and prove to you that I was worth it and that I was always in the same side as you, I still do, and I feel really sorry for hurting you trying to emulate the same pain and suffering I went through when I first found about what you do besides being a reporter, and the killing part it was that it had to be my brother who told me, not you, the person I trusted the most… but the past is the past, and I think we both suffered a lot and you almost die, I almost die as well, if it weren't for you I will not be here celebrating with you”

  
Kara began to sob, and Lena was whipping the beads of tears from her cheeks with her nittling sweeter.

  
“My mother used my vulnerability against me, and you were right, my brother tried to turned me into something I`m not, I acknowledge that I deliberately did horrendous things and certainly I made it not easy for you, but my intentions were always good and I missed you so much, because for the first time, thanks to you I feel like I belong, that I have a family to rely on and to be cherish. And I know it is not going to be easy for you or for me to trust again in people or in each other but I'll do everything in my power to make you trust in me again”

  
Lena began to cry and with a conflicted look in her face she was not able to see Kara in the eyes again.

But Kara instead took her fragile and breakable face into hers, with carefulness and softness but Lena still kept her eyes closed.

  
“That's the one of the things I love more about you, your determination, your willingness to overcome adversity, how you are so pure and kind and lovable even when the world and your family have not shown mercy, or love or compassion to you and even when the moral compass in your Family works in mysterious ways, you`ve always shone, you always make your way up to the stars, I love how you always came up with the best and disruptive ideas, helping us save the day and you are exceptional and humble and I feel flattered for your words and the truth you are sharing with me right now”

At this moment they were so close that they can breath in each other faces, the space were no longer existing between each other.  
Kara took a deep breath, trying to find the proper words and risking everything with what she was about to say.

  
“And I love how much you care and protect the people you care about…” Kara halted for a second, hesitation in her eyes, but brave and with the aim to be truthful to herself and to Lena, she confessed her feelings towards the L-CORP CEO.

  
“The truth is that since the first moment I saw you at L-Corp I was mesmerized by you and right at that moment I felt the pah paw that Winn described when you recognize the love at first sight, it is not a platonic love, and I know that maybe after everything that's happening into our relationship it will take time to build that trust again, but I want you to know how I feel and the reasons behind. At the beginning I neglected my feelings because I was too scared to lose you as a friend, but also I tried very hard to escape from my reality dating Mon-El and then you dated James and I thought you were happy and I believed that I was happy, but then I was jealous of James and he started to act weird just to gain your attention and then Mon- El lied to me about who he has, and even though I grew very fond of him and he's a terrific and sweet guy, I`ve never felt with him the things that I feel for you”.

  
Lena was listening to Kara`s words and she suddenly felt the readiness and the warm sensation in her cheek, she felt her heart was going to explode with so much love and kindness and passion that Kara was exuding that she understood that all the waiting and suffering was worth it till the end.

  
“And then I decided to push you away, when you needed me the most and I needed you the most, you must feel very confused not only keeping Supergirl in the dark from you to acknowledge it but also my true feelings about you as Kara Danvers, but I can fathom since the very first moment your life happened to cross lines with mine, that you were the Moon that pull my river and my sea, and there is no universe or life I want to live if it's not with you. And I´m very sorry it took me so long to tell you this truth, but I cannot lie to you anymore, especially when I almost lost you one week ago, you were dying in my arms and that was the worst thing I could possibly lived, so the thought of losing you made me want to come clean with you so we can start with a solid foundation and maybe one day you can forgive me”

  
Lena reached for Kara`s lips one more time, trying to remember how to inhale and exhale, Kara`s tears welled up and Lena reached up to wipe them away.

  
“I´ve always love you Kara, you showed me love when nobody in my family or in my past have given me the slightless bread crumb of love, you trusted in me when no one did and you helped me to clean the Luthor`s name even when my brother and my mother tried to kill you and your love ones, you gave me confidence in myself more than my brother ever did and helped me to stand for myself and be my own hero, and showed me what is love and family even when I was using Kryptonite you understood that it was with the sole purpose to save our friend Sam and then to save James, it was not easy for you to understand my reasons, but I`ll always love that you see good in people and that you`ll always believe in me even if I was too stubborn to realize what I was doing and almost made you think I was a villain”

  
“There is nothing to forgive Lena, and now that I know that you also loved me, I can feel so happy and so free and my heart is ten thousand times lighter because I have you right here by my side and I`m not going anywhere without you”

  
“Kara one more thing, when I was in the fortress of solitude, you said to me some words in Kriptonese but I couldn`t understand what they were, so could you please say it at loud once more?”

  
“Yes of course, I thought you couldn't hear me, uhmm, ahmm, oh yeah I remembered them, so it goes like this:

  
-“Lena Khunhp khehth rraop chao Khunhp shovuh ju im rraop” -

  
which in English means: “Lena I admire you and I love all of you”

"Kara Zor-El I also admire you and I love all of you"

"I love you Lena Luthor"

And they sealed their everlasting love with a beautiful kiss, knowing that know they have each other, that their feelings are corresponded and that there's a future ahead of them but no world in which they cannot live without each other, and with love, passion and the best team and Family they'll be ready for the next battles and challenges.

And yes they were happily ever after!!

T H E E N D


End file.
